Whitmore
by Gissbella De Salvatore
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a las increíbles Stephanie Meyer y L.J Smith. Y a la CW. Sólo la trama es mía. Bienvenidos a la universidad de Whitmore, que ofrece una gran variedad de carreras, donde las prácticas son aterradoras y lo sobrenatural es parte del alumnado, ¿quién dijo que todo iba a ser tan convencional? Ciertamente, no Bella Swan.
1. Whitmore

.

**1**

**Whitmore**

_**.**_

_**.**_

―_¿Tienes todo, cariño? ¿no te hace falta nada?_

Lancé un suspiro divertido mientras doblaba una de mis camisas y la depositaba donde pertenecía.

―No, mamá. Estoy bien ―repetí quizás por quinta vez.

―_Está bien_ ―suspiró con pesar―. _Es sólo que no sabes cuánto quiero estar allí contigo. Mi hija es aceptada en la universidad y yo no estoy allí ayudándola a desempacar._

Sacudí la cabeza, divertida, mientras recordaba el júbilo con el que Renée había tomado las noticias de mi aceptación. Quien quiera que la hubiera visto seguramente pensó que me aceptaron en Oxford.

_Desearía_, pensé para mis adentros mientras rodaba los ojos.

La universidad de Whitmore era un pequeño colegio comparado con otros pero sus títulos eran respetables al igual que su trayectoria. No fue algo fácil decidir a qué universidades aplicar, de hecho, no fue fácil decidir si aplicar. Durante mi último año de Instituto me encontré tan perdida que sólo obtenía brillantes calificaciones sólo porque mi vida social brillaba por su ausencia. No sabía qué hacer hasta que una tarde –gracias a que Charlie había dejado el televisor encendido– mientras miraba un documental de sucesos paranormales, la idea me golpeó tan fuerte y clara que me sentí una tonta por no haberlo pensado antes.

Unos meses después llegaba mi aceptación desde la universidad de Whitmore para la carrera de Folklore y Parapsicología.

―No hay problema ―comenté mientras guardaba la maleta ya vacía debajo de mi cama. Sólo había visto a personas de mi edad cuando llegué y no necesitaba que me mirasen de manera extraña desde el primer día sólo porque a mi loca y atolondrada madre se le hubiera ocurrido acompañarme―. Ya está todo hecho ―seguí diciendo mientras observaba la cama que había elegido junto a la ventana ya tendida con mis frazadas color purpura y el atrapasueños que Jacob me había obsequiado por mi cumpleaños colgado sobre la cabecera―. Sólo me falta conocer a mis compañeras de dormitorio.

Había dos camas frente a la mía y otra al lado que aún no mostraban signos de tener dueñas.

―_Estoy segura de que se harán amigas en poco tiempo_ ―hice una mueca pero no dije nada. Tardaría en acostumbrarme a compartir un dormitorio con tres desconocidas―. _Cielo, tengo que irme. Phil tiene un almuerzo con sus compañeros de trabajo._

―Está bien, mamá. Cuídate. Te amo.

―_Yo también te amo. Y Bella, estoy orgullosa de ti, cariño._

Terminé la llamada sintiendo una satisfactoria calidez en el pecho.

Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre el colchón con una sonrisa en mis labios. Aquí y ahora comenzaba mi nueva vida.

En ese momento escuché ruidos en el pasillo y estaba sentándome cuando dos muchachas entraron al dormitorio sosteniendo cajas en sus brazos, riendo entre ambas. Se detuvieron por completo en cuanto me vieron.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó la rubia con brusquedad. Mis cejas se alzaron y me puse de pie. Por alguna razón no me sentía cómoda observándolas desde abajo.

―_Hmm._ Es mi dormitorio.

Las muchachas se miraron entre sí aún con el seño fruncido.

―Lo siento ―habló entonces la morena―, es que esperábamos a… alguien más.

Me encogí de hombros, intentando que no se notara mi incomodidad. Jamás fui buena con la gente y eso ciertamente no había cambiado aún.

―Soy Elena, por cierto ―me sonrió y luego hizo un gesto hacia la rubia, quien también sonrió aunque no era para nada convincente. Su expresión era extraña―. Ella es Caroline.

―Un placer. Soy Bella.

―Entonces…

―Sí ―intervino Elena, encaminándose hacia una de las camas restantes―. Vamos a desempacar.

Les devolví lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa y tomé mi móvil y algo de dinero antes de salir de allí. Serían mis compañeras pero aún no estaba lista para eso.

Era mediodía pero me mudé temprano en la mañana porque sabía que luego todo sería un mundo de gente y cajas. Caminaba a través del campus que estaba completo de nuevos estudiantes instalándose y buscaba un lugar en dónde comer mientras también observaba mis pasos, temiendo caerme y hacer el ridículo. Como usualmente lo hacía.

Encontré un puesto de hamburguesas en la sombra de un gran árbol y luego de hacer mi pedido fui a sentarme en una de las mesas que estaban vacías.

Mientras esperaba mi almuerzo me dediqué a revisar la bandeja de entrada de los mensajes y recordé que Jacob me había enviado un mensaje de texto en la mañana.

_Hola, Bells. Espero que todo esté yendo bien. No te caigas dentro de ninguna caja y escríbeme._

Sonreí para mí misma y comencé a responderle.

_Misión cumplida sin daños a terceros, tampoco. Esperando el almuerzo. Muero de hambre. Espero que todo esté bien. Saludos a los chicos de mi parte._

Hubo un tiempo en el que incluso enviarle un mensaje de texto era incómodo debido a su afecto por mí. Yo también sentía afecto ―siento― pero no era del tipo que él quería. Y eso no era lo único que lo hacía incómodo sino también las insinuaciones de mi padre, de Billy y los demás chicos de La Push. Incluso las de mis compañeros de Instituto. Parecía que todo el mundo sabía de los sentimientos de Jacob.

Mi móvil vibró. Jake había respondido.

_Hecho. Me alegro, Bells. Cualquier cosa, llámame._

Suspiré.

Siempre preocupándose por mí. Luego de lo que había sucedido con Victoria, él siempre se preocupaba por mí.

Oh, ¿olvidé mencionar ese _pequeño_ detalle? Mi mejor amigo es un hombre-lobo.

Sip.

No es broma.

Pero, ¿en mi vida qué lo es alguna vez?

Luego de almorzar me dediqué a recorrer la universidad y lo que más me gustó, por supuesto, fue la biblioteca. Tan sólo el olor era adictivo. Ya para el atardecer sólo quedaban pocos estudiantes rezagados en sus mudanzas y cuando el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte decidí que volver al dormitorio sería lo mejor.

Al querer abrir la puerta, alguien se me adelantó y estuve a casi nada de llevarme por delante a un muchacho.

―_Whoa_ ―se alejó un poco mientras me ayudaba a estabilizarme sobre mis pies.

―Lo si-siento ―me disculpé ya con mi rostro súbitamente caliente.

Él sonrió durante unos segundos pero luego su expresión cambió a una seria.

Se aclaró la garganta y me soltó.

―Está bien. No tienes por qué disculparte ―comentó. Su voz era grave pero melodiosa. Atractiva así como su aspecto. Ojos color verde como el musgo, cabello castaño y espalda ancha con brazos fuertes, él era uno de esos chicos por lo que las chicas se martirizaban y hacían dietas hasta quedar casi famélicas para conseguirlo.

La puerta se abrió aún más y Elena apareció a su lado.

―¡Bella! ―sonrió―. Él es Stefan, mi novio. También estudiará acá. Stefan, ésta es Bella, nuestra compañera de dormitorio pero ―echó una rápida mirada en mi dirección para luego observar a su novio, quien aún tenía sus ojos en mí―… al parecer ya se conocieron. ¿Stefan?

Stefan sacudió la cabeza como si saliera de una ensoñación y esbozó una sonrisa.

―Sí, ya nos conocimos. Un placer, Bella ―se miró a Elena―. Iré a conocer a mis compañeros.

―_Huh_. ¡Suerte!

Con una última sonrisa, él se marchó por el pasillo con zancadas largas y gráciles. Entré al dormitorio y noté que las camas ya estaban arregladas de diferente manera. Una muchacha morena muy bonita que aún no conocía estaba sobre la cama que se encontraba al lado de la mía. Me sonrió en cuanto me vio.

―Hola. Soy Bonnie.

―Soy Bella ―le sonreí al pasar.

―Entonces ―comenzó Elena mientras se sentaba en su cama ya debajo de las cobijas. Noté que todas estaban ya en lo que supuse eran sus pijamas. Algo entendible luego del día ajetreado que todas tuvimos―… ¿de dónde eres, Bella?

Y ya habíamos comenzado con la incómoda charla de _vamos-a-conocernos_. No las culpaba, ellas ya parecían hacerlo. Pensé que quizás no debí irme apenas saludarlas; quizás debí ser un poco más sociable.

Oh, bueno.

―Técnicamente nací en Forks, Washington pero viví casi toda mi vida en Arizona hasta hace dos años cuando volví a Forks, donde terminé el Instituto. Y ahora heme aquí.

―Nosotras somos de Virginia ―comentó Bonnie, mirando a sus amigas.

―¿Se conocen desde hace mucho?

―Conocí a Bonnie en el kinder y a Caroline en la primaria ―dijo Elena.

―Mystic Falls no es un pueblo muy grande ―Bonnie arrugó la nariz―. Terminas conociendo a todas las familias en algún momento.

Sonaba familiar.

―¿Por qué volviste a Washington? ―preguntó Elena.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Cuestiones familiares.

Hacía tiempo ya había aprendido a no dar la historia de mi vida.

―¿Tienes novio? ―habló Caroline por primera vez. Sentí un momento de reticencia al escuchar su tono de voz pero, quizás ella era así.

―No, no tengo novio ―respondí no sin amabilidad.

―¿Tuviste?

―¡Caroline! ―amonestó Bonnie, fulminándola con la mirada.

―Está bien ―me encogí de hombros―. Sí, sí tuve.

―¿Y qué sucedió?

―¡Caroline! ―esta vez fue Elena pero pude notar que le interesaba mi respuesta.

―Él rompió mi corazón ―contesté luego de unos momentos de silencio. Ellas no dijeron nada y yo me levanté para sacar mi pijama de debajo de mi almohada y dirigirme hacia el baño a cambiarme. No quería ver sus miradas de lástima. Sin embargo podía oír sus voces desde el baño, claramente amonestando a Caroline por su falta de tacto. Cuando salí cambiaron de tema pero ya no me uní a la conversación. En mi interior no podía creer que les había confesado aquella porción de mi vida a tres extrañas. Jamás había hecho alusión de eso a nadie. Ni siquiera a alguien conocido. ¿Por qué había empezado ahora?

Me dormí y cuando desperté el día siguiente no recordé haber tenido sueños, por primera vez en meses.

.

Fui la primera en levantarme a la mañana siguiente así que lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha muy caliente para comenzar el día con claridad y buen espíritu. La falta de pesadillas había improbado mi estado de ánimo y también amaba el hecho de que hubiera sol a todas horas así que decidí usar una blusa roja y unos shorts negros de jean. Mi cabello había crecido hasta el punto de que llegaba hasta mi rabadilla así que lo peiné y lo sujeté en un moño alto. Tendría que cortarlo en algún momento pero aún no encontraba las agallas suficientes para hacerlo.

Las chicas estaban despertándose cuando fui en busca de un bolso para meter mi laptop ―regalo de graduación de mi madre para mantenerme en contacto― y algunas libretas y bolígrafos.

―Buen día ―bostezó Bonnie. Pestañó y frunció el sueño. Luego gruñó y cayó sobre el colchón nuevamente―. Es muy temprano, ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?

―Iré a dar una vuelta por el campus ―le comenté mientras sacudía la cabeza divertida― y en dos horas tengo una charla general por el jefe de cátedra de la carrera.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró la hora en su móvil antes de levantarse de un salto.

―La mía es en una hora ―fue todo lo que dijo antes de correr y encerrarse en el baño.

A pesar de ser temprano ya había gente recorriendo el edificio. Llegué a la cafetería y compré mi desayuno ―que sorprendentemente se veía bastante apetitoso. ¿La comida de las cafeterías evolucionaban en sabor cuando pasabas del Instituto a la Universidad?― antes de sentarme en una mesa y abrir mi laptop. Entré en mi correo y, cómo no, había un email de Renée.

_De: Mamá_

_Asunto: Universidad_

_Fecha: 20 Agosto 2014 05:26_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Cariño, ¿has conocido a tus compañeras de dormitorio ya? ¿cómo son? ¿son amables, simpáticas? Espero que sí y si no, ya lo solucionaremos. ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día, cariño?_

_Responde rápido._

_Mamá._

Sacudí la cabeza, divertida por el hecho de que Renée me hubiera escrito a tal horario cuando yo ni siquiera había empezado el día. Decidí ser indulgente y comencé a responderle:

_De: Isabella Swan_

_Asunto: Universidad_

_Fecha: _20 Agosto_ 2014 08:51_

_Para: Mamá_

_Hola, mamá. Sí ya he conocido a mis compañeras y son bastante agradables. Sus nombres son Bonnie, Elena y Caroline. Tienes que verlas; parecen modelos las tres de tan lindas que son. No te preocupes que no creo tener problemas con ninguna de ellas._

_Aun no he comenzado mi día, simplemente estoy desayunando pero a la noche te mandaré otro correo, ¿está bien? Que tengas un lindo día y saludos a Phil._

_PD: El día está tan soleado que creo que voy a llorar._

_Bella_

Envié el correo y luego me dediqué a vagar por el campus virtual de Whitmore, anotando en la libreta los nombres de los profesores que seguramente vería más adelante.

Media hora antes de la reunión salí de la cafetería para buscar el camino y a mitad de éste tropecé con una chica de mi edad, un poquito más baja que yo.

―Lo siento ―me disculpé.

―No importa ―sonrió ella detrás de sus gafas. Me recordó un poco a Ángela―. Yo prácticamente corría ―me tendió su mano―. Hola, soy Megan.

―Bella ―le contesté mientras la estrechaba―. Discúlpame de nuevo es que en unos minutos tengo una junta de la carrera.

―Yo también. ¿Qué estudiarás?

―Folklore y Parapsicología.

La sonrisa de Megan se hizo tan luminosa como el sol.

―¡Igual que yo! Ven, sé dónde es.

Sin mucha opción la seguí, intentando mantener su paso mientras ella parloteaba alegremente sobre por qué había elegido la carrera y esas cosas. Llegamos tan bien de tiempo que hasta tuvimos la posibilidad de elegir uno de los asientos de la primera fila.

―¿Y por qué elegiste hacer esto? ―preguntó mientras nos acomodábamos en las butacas―. ¿has tenido una experiencia sobrenatural o algo así? Porque con mis amigas una vez jugamos al Guija y esa noche escuchamos todo tipo de sonidos. Fue espantoso, pero tenía que ser cierto. ¿Si no cómo lo explicas? Así que, ¿por qué la elegiste?

―¿Elegir el qué? ―pregunté algo atontada por las corrientes de palabras que salían de su boca como el agua de un grifo.

―La carrera, tonta ―rió.

―Oh ―sonreí, ignorando la última palabra. No me había insultado realmente―. Algo así.

―¿Como la mía?

No.

―Sí, sí. Algo así.

La sala se fue llenando y cuando pasaron cinco minutos de la hora estimada, los directivos entraron.

Nos informaron sobre las clases anuales y las semestrales. De los horarios y las prácticas además de la bibliografía. Aquello iba a suponer un buen mordisco a mis ahorros. Necesitaría encontrar un empleo porque el dinero que había ahorrado trabajando en la tienda de deportes de los Newton no iba a durar ni siquiera la mitad del semestre y no quería pedirle dinero ni a Charlie ni a Renée.

―El doctor Wes Maxfield ―señaló a un hombre rubio y joven a su lado― será quien esté a cargo de las prácticas. Cualquier pregunta referido a eso, él contestará.

Luego de una ronda de preguntas y respuestas en la que no separé los labios siquiera, la charla se dio por finalizada. Megan y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta cuando ella dijo:

―Hola, Wes.

Me detuve junto a ella mientras saludaba con familiaridad al profesor. Él le sonrió mientras juntaba sus papeles.

―Hola, Megan. ¿Emocionada por empezar?

―¡Sí!

El profesor le sonrió y luego posó sus ojos claros en mí.

―Ella es Bella…

―Swan ―terminé por Megan ya que no le había dado mi apellido―. Isabella Swan, señor ―estreché su mano. Su agarre era firme pero suave.

―Veo que hay muchos rostros nuevos este año ―sonrió―. Me alegra. Espero que tenga un buen año, señorita Swan.

―Gracias.

Cuando salimos, le pregunté a Megan:

―¿Lo conoces?

―Es el guardián legal de mi amigo Aaron. Ya conocerás a Aaron luego.

―Está bien.

Nos despedimos en el pasillo y me dediqué a vagabundear por los corredores con el plano del edificio en las manos. Luego, viendo como el cálido sol no se escondía, decidí que tomar un poco de sol no sería problema. Volví al dormitorio y tomé una manta junto con mi muy usado libro de Cumbres Borrascosas antes de bajar de nuevo a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la tarde. Lo último que recuerdo es que Catherine muere dando luz a su hija.

_Esto debe ser un sueño._

_Porque estoy en el bosque, es de noche y tengo frío._

_Y no estoy sola._

_Edward se encuentra a mi lado. Puedo apreciar la falta de calor que su cuerpo no proyecta. Su mirada es negra y debajo de sus ojos hay círculos obscurecidos que me dicen que está sediento. Su mirada se encuentra fija hacia adelante pero yo no puedo seguirla. Hace meses que no veo su rostro perfecto en mis sueños y, aunque sé que cuando despierte va a doler, no puedo ser capaz de apartar mi mirada de él._

―_¿Edward? ―pregunto. Mi voz es tan baja como un suspiro y suena tan asustada que de inmediato sé que estoy en peligro y sé que él debe escucharme pero no voltea a verme. Su mirada sigue clavada en el frente y por un minuto pienso que él no debe verme. Pero luego Edward dice:_

―_No te separes de mí ―y su voz es oh, tan suave y melodiosa que por unos segundos mis ojos se cierran ante el latido desenfrenado de mi corazón y el agujero en mi pecho―. Bella, no te sep…_

―Isabella.

El susto y la adrenalina eran tan grandes que no pude evitar saltar. Mi frente chocó con algo duro y tibio y dejé salir un siseo de dolor.

―Lo siento ―dijo la voz que me había despertado. Era Stefan, de pie a mi lado. Parpadeé y me estremecí, frotando mis brazos. Me había quedado dormida en el medio del campus aun sobre la manta. El libro estaba abierto a mi lado y ya había oscurecido―. ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó él, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Se acuclilló a mi lado con el seño fruncido.

―Sí ―asentí algo atontada aún. Levanté la mirada y lo vi fruncir el seño―. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí ―sacudió la cabeza―. Por supuesto. Iba a los dormitorios cuando te vi y no creo que fuera tu intención dormir aquí afuera toda la noche.

―Gracias ―sonreí. Con lo fría que me sentía, no sabía si mis mejillas estaban rojas o no. Me levanté despacio sin querer trastabillar y hacer una tonta de mí. Tomé el libro y la manta en mis manos.

―Te… acompaño.

―Oh, no. No es necesario ―no necesito que me hagas parecer más tonta, pensé para mis adentros.

―No, no hay problema. Quiero saludar a Elena, de todas formas.

Asentí y comenzamos a caminar en silencio.

Debía ser lindo tener un novio normal; uno que te pudiera abrazar y besar cuando quisiera y que no tuviera miedo a lastimarte.

Debía ser lindo ser normal.

―Entonces… ¿cómo te trata Virginia? ―preguntó él luego de unos minutos de silencio mientras entrábamos al edificio.

―Bien, supongo ―me encogí de hombros―. Hay sol la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso ya es algo.

―¿Por qué? ¿en dónde vives?

―Forks.

―Ah ―asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente. Era la primera vez en que lo veía sonreír en mi presencia―. Ya veo.

Eso capturó mi atención.

―¿Conoces Forks? ¿has estado allí?

―Sólo de paso. Pero llovió los dos días que estuve allí. Sin interrupción.

No pude evitar sonreír y asentir.

―Estuviste en Forks. Así que, ¿qué vas a estudiar, Stefan?

―Medicina.

―Eso es bastante serio.

―Sí ―suspiró―. Era un sueño mío desde pequeño pero por algunas circunstancias…

Fruncí el seño.

―¿Cuántos años tienes, Stefan? ―no pude evitar preguntarlo, era como si su sueño hubiera sido truncado pero no parecía mayor que yo…

―Aquí estamos ―anunció y sí, estábamos frente a mi puerta. Tampoco escapó a mi atención de que no respondió a mi pregunta.

―Sí ―busqué en mi bolso las llaves―. Hmm. Buscaré a Elena y le diré que estás aquí, ¿sí?

Pero no hizo falta porque antes de que diera vuelta la llave, la puerta fue abierta del otro lado y Caroline apareció.

―Stefan ―sonrió instantáneamente―. Elena no está aquí. Fue con Bonnie por unos refrescos.

―Está bien. Dile que mañana la veo, ¿sí? ―nos sonrió y comenzó a retirarse―Buenas noches, Caroline. Bella ―cuando desapareció en el pasillo, Caroline y yo aun estábamos de pie en la puerta. Ella no parecía moverse en ningún momento, así que quité mi llave de la cerradura y entré al dormitorio. A pesar de haber dormido en la tarde, me sentía cansada y con frío. Decidí que una ducha caliente sería lo mejor. Tomé ropa y mi toalla pero antes de entrar al baño, Caroline habló:

―Isabella ―me detuve y me volví. Ella tenía los brazos cruzados y aun seguía de pie. Se acercó con pasos lentos y mi estómago se dio vuelta de los nervios―. Quiero que quede algo muy en claro: no te metas entre Stefan y Elena, ¿entendiste?

―¿Disculpa? ―pregunté, sorprendida.

―Sé lo que estás haciendo; sé que Stefan es atractivo pero te lo advierto. Aléjate de él.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

Sacudí la cabeza y entré al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

.

.

.

Tomó una semana y media para que me adaptara al cúmulo de actividades de las materias. Veía a Megan en una cuota diaria ya que compartíamos casi todas las materias y conocí a su amigo Aaron ―un muchacho serio pero dulce y retraído―, también.

―Elena quería preguntarte si querías ir a una fiesta el sábado a la noche ―preguntó Bonnie en el almuerzo. Usualmente solía almorzar con Megan pero ella tenía que presentarse con el doctor Maxfield para una práctica ayer, según me había dicho. Recordé que en los últimos dos días ella había estado algo dispersa pero más animada de lo normal debido a la práctica. No la veía desde el día anterior pero, incluso con el poco tiempo que la conocía, tampoco me sorprendía.

Así que me había dirigido hacia la cafetería, donde había encontrado a Bonnie.

―Oh ―fruncí el seño mientras revolvía los espaguetis en mi plato descartable―. ¿Y por qué no me preguntó ella?

Bonnie hizo una expresión que podría catalogarse como de culpabilidad.

―Lo siento pero sé que ni Caroline ni Elena te caen bien.

―Yo jamás dije eso…

―No hace falta ―sonrió ella―. Tu expresión lo dice todo. Caroline puede ser un poco…

―¿Narcisista? ―me sonrojé apenas lo dije pero ella sólo se rió.

―Iba a decir intensa pero lo que tú dijiste también cuenta ―me guiñó el ojo y me relajé lo suficiente como para preguntar por Elena―. Elena… ella ha pasado por mucho, ¿sabes?

―¿Pero…? ―presentía que había un _«pero»_ en alguna parte.

―Pero ha cambiado. Antes era una muchacha dulce y buena.

―¿Y ahora ya no lo es?

―No, no me refería a eso. Elena _es_ una buena persona. Es mi mejor amiga, Bella. Es solo que ahora está cambiando a otra que no… no conozco realmente. Es más egoísta que antes y... ―se encogió de hombros, como si no supiera terminar.

―Todos cambiamos en algún punto, Bonnie ―ofrecí con gentileza.

―Supongo ―suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a sonreír―. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿vendrás?

―No, gracias.

―¿No vendrás? ―preguntó, parpadeando―. Sabes que puedes venir. Es más, Caroline y Elena están deseando que vengas. Quieren conocerte mejor.

―No soy una chica de fiestas ―reí, algo incómoda.

―Está bien ―sonrió―. Pero piénsalo. La mayoría de los principiantes asistirán. Es bueno socializar a veces.

Más tarde me despedí de Bonnie y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca. Estaba en la sección de psicología cuando tropecé con Aaron.

―Hola ―saludó con una sonrisa. Aaron era apuesto, pero del tipo tierno que querías conservar siempre como amigo.

Algo así como Jake.

―Hola ―le sonreí mientras tomaba el libro que había encontrado en la estantería. Decidí sacarle fotocopias para conservar los textos.

―¿Cómo te está yendo hasta ahora?

―Bien, bien. ¿Y tú?

―También ―se mordió una uña ausentemente―. Oye, ¿has visto a Megan?

―No desde ayer ―respondí.

―Es que no la encuentro ―dijo él.

―Tenía una práctica ―ofrecí― así que puede ser que esté algo distraída.

―Sí ―asintió él aunque no sonaba muy convencido―. Debe ser eso ―bajó la mano y me sonrió―. Gracias. Psicología, ¿eh? ―hizo una mueca―. No es mi área.

Sonreí y nos despedimos en el pasillo.

Cuando llegué al dormitorio estaba vacío. Suspiré de placer ante la soledad y luego de dejar mis cosas sobre el pequeño escritorio que me pertenecía, me dediqué a ordenar mi ropa y mi cama. Barrí el suelo y limpié mis muebles antes de ducharme y embutirme en mis ropas más cómodas. Ya era de atardecer y no planeaba salir de allí.

Luego de buscar empleos en internet alrededor del campus y de guardarlos en la barra de marcadores, busqué los libros y apuntes de sociología y tras revisarlos, recordé que le había prestado el importante a Megan.

Suspiré y tomé le móvil antes de marcar su número.

―_El número con el que usted intenta comunicarse se encuentra fuera del área de cobertura. Muchas gracias._

Eso era raro.

¿Fuera de cobertura? ¿Megan había salido de Virginia?

Me levanté y me cambié de ropas antes de tomar mi bolso y caminar hacia su dormitorio. Llamé a la puerta y abrió una muchacha pelirroja y bajita con expresión de fastidio.

―Hola, soy amiga de Megan. ¿La has visto?

Ella frunció el seño.

―Hace días que no la vemos. Creímos que se había ido, ya sabes, porque se llevó todas sus pertenencias.

Me cerró la puerta en las narices pero difícilmente presté atención a eso.

―_¿Qué?_ ―mi tono escéptico resonó por los rincones vacíos del corredor.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Lo sé. No termina unos que ya está empezando otros. Pero la vida da giros inesperados, ¿verdad?_

_Esto es algo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza desde hace casi un mes así que decidí volver al ruedo con Bemon._

_Espero que les agrade y espero sus comentarios, como siempre._


	2. Cincuenta sombras de Swan

.

**2**

**Cincuenta sombras de Swan**

.

.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que Megan jamás se hubiera ido. No con un libro mío. No la conocía tanto como Aaron pero estaba seguro de ello. Megan era una de esas personas transparentes que no…

Aaron.

Debía hablar con él. ¿El mejor amigo de Megan no sabía que ella había decidido marcharse repentinamente?

Pero no sabía dónde estaba Aaron. Suspiré y volví al dormitorio. Aquella noche no pude dormir bien.

Al día siguiente encontré a Aaron en la biblioteca.

―¿Sabes algo sobre Megan? ―fue lo primero que dijo.

―Ella se fue. Dicen sus compañeras de habitación que se llevó sus cosas y se fue.

Estaba escrito en su rostro; él tampoco lo creía.

―Llamaré a sus padres ―dijo mientras se levantaba de su mesa y tomaba su móvil. Salió de la cafetería con el móvil en el oído.

Yo, por mi parte, me dirigí hacia el dormitorio que Megan había compartido con la pelirroja y seguramente con otras más. Me aseguré de que nadie me viera y llamé a la puerta. Cuando nadie atendió tomé aire profundamente para calmar a mi corazón y entré sin más.

No había nadie allí pero podía escuchar el sonido de la ducha y a alguien cantando muy desafinadamente así que corrí hacia la cama que estaba sin personalizar. Se habían llevado todo. Sólo quedaba la cama con la manta de Whitmore sobre ella. Busqué en los cajones, en su parte vacía del closet y no había absolutamente. Me senté en la cama aun con el sonido de la voz de la muchacha en la ducha de fondo y froté mi cara con mis manos. Si alguien quisiera esconder algo, ¿dónde lo haría?

Tan pronto como la pregunta se formó en mi mente, me puse de pie tan rápido que me mareé.

Tiré las cobijas a un lado y levanté el colchón tanto como pude sin sacarlo de su lugar.

Y ahí estaba.

Cuadrado y negro con rayas en color fucsia y letras blancas con el nombre de Megan en el frente.

El diario de Megan.

Lo tomé y metí en mi bolso con manos temblorosas antes de acomodar de nuevo las cosas y salir de allí.

En Psicólogía y Ética no pude resistirme más y mientras el profesor explicaba la teoría, tomé el diario de Megan y lo coloqué sobre mi libro. Empezaba desde mitad del año pasado y terminaba hacía cuatro noches atrás. No me gustaba el hecho de entrometerme en la privacidad de nadie así que decidí leer la última entrada nada más.

_Wes está mal. Jamás sospeché algo así de él y mucho menos de mi familia. ¿Aaron sabrá de todo esto o Wes dijo la verdad y él no está enterado? Espero que no porque sino mi mejor amigo sería un extraño._

_¿Cómo puede la gente estar tan desquiciada? Sí, entiendo que sean diferentes pero siguen siendo personas, ¿verdad?_

_Toda mi vida quise esto y ahora que lo tengo… quiero huir hacia la dirección opuesta._

_¿Qué voy a hacer? Ya no creo poder retractarme._

.

.

―Hey ―sonrió Bonnie en cuanto entré esa tarde al dormitorio. Elena y Caroline estaban maquillándose frente al espejo grande que ellas habían instalado en la pared―. ¿Estás bien?

―Si ―respondí rápidamente. No, no estaba bien. Estaba paranoica pero no podía decirle eso a Bonnie.

―Muy bien ―respondió ella luego de observarme por unos momentos. Ignoré el sonrojo que inundó mis mejillas por la mentira―. Estábamos preparando todo para esta noche. ¿Vas a quedarte?

Me mordí el labio inferior. No me gustaban las fiestas pero tampoco me apetecía pasar toda la noche despierta pensando en dónde estaba Megan. Había cierto límite que mi mente podía rebasar.

―Si ―asentí finalmente.

―Perfecto. ¿Qué usarás?

Enarqué las cejas y froté las palmas de mis manos en la tela de mi pantalón.

―¿Esto? ―pregunté, dubitativa.

―Claro que no ―intervino Caroline de prisa. Prácticamente danzó en mi dirección mientras examinaba mi jean y sudadera―. Parece que tienes el mismo talle que Elena. ¿Elena?

Elena apareció con su cabello moviéndose detrás de ella y una sonrisa. Tenía un vestido de color verde oscuro en la mano. Y corto.

Me lo tendió y lo tomé para examinarlo.

Muy corto.

Pero antes de poder decir algo fui casi arrastrada hacia el baño y luego nos marchamos hacia la fiesta.

.

.

Muy bien. Jamás he estado en una fiesta como esta y estoy segura de decir que no voy a repetir. Cerveza en mano, estaba incómodamente sentada en un tronco, siendo parte de una ronda de jóvenes. Bonnie estaba a mi lado y Caroline y Elena habían desaparecido dentro de la casa, donde la música sonaba fuertemente.

―No es tu escena, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Bonnie al notar mi aire incómodo.

―No ―reí. Miré a mis alrededores y divisé el cabello rubio de Aaron―. Ahora vuelvo.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia él. Estaba solo, como de costumbre, y tenía la mirada vacía puesta enfrente de él.

―Aaron.

―Hola, Bella ―esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus labios.

―Hola. ¿Sabes algo de Megan?

Sacudió la cabeza.

―Sus padres no la han visto ―resopló, angustiado―. Pero ella jamás haría algo así, Bella.

―Te creo.

Las horas pasaron y yo seguía incómoda, pegada al costado de Bonnie hasta que le dije que fuera a bailar con las demás. Insistió en que no le importaba quedarse conmigo pero yo sabía que debía tener ganas de unirse a ellas. Con un poco más de insistencia de mi parte, fue a buscarlas.

Aaron ya había desaparecido hacía rato y yo estaba cansada del humo de los cigarrillos y otras sustancias de las que Charlie no estaría muy orgulloso así que decidí volver a los dormitorios. A mitad de camino, la madrugada comenzó a espeluznarme. No era muy amiga de la noche y ciertamente no me gustaba que seres sobrenaturales pululen en ella.

Cuando crucé la hilera de árboles que rodeaba el campus, escuché un ruido. Me detuve y me giré.

No había nadie.

―Es sólo tu imaginación, Bella ―me dije a mi misma antes de seguir caminando.

Otra vez el ruido.

Me di vuelta.

―¿Hola? ―pregunté sintiéndome como una tonta―. ¿Hay alguien allí?

No hubo respuesta. Mi piel se erizó y continué caminando hasta que el ruido vino desde la copa de un árbol que estaba a tres metros enfrente de mí. De repente, algo negro y pesado cayó, tumbándome en el suelo de tal manera que me quedé sin aire durante un momento hasta que junté fuerzas y lo aparté. Me senté y miré a mi lado.

Era Megan.

Pálida y fría.

Y con una mordida salvaje y desangrada en el cuello.

Grité.

Grité tan fuerte que luego recuerdo unos brazos cerrándose a mi alrededor y no recuerdo nada más.

.

.

Me desperté en la enfermería con Caroline y Bonnie al lado de mi camilla. Había sido Caroline quien me había encontrado desmayada frente al cuerpo de Megan. Me enteré que fue suicidio.

El doctor Wes Maxfield dictaminó la causa de la muerte de Megan como suicidio.

Ningún ataque de animal de ningún tipo. Megan sólo decidió suicidarse.

Por alguna razón, no me lo creí. He visto esa clase de mordida antes; llevaba una conmigo y probablemente lo haría hasta el día en que me muriera. Megan fue atacada. Y por alguna razón el doctor Maxfield lo estaba encubriendo. Pero, ¿por qué?

.

.

―¿Conocías a la chica? ―preguntó Bonnie en voz baja. Era de noche, las luces estaban apagadas y ya todas estábamos en nuestras camas. Elena y Caroline ya estaban dormidas. Pensé que era la única que estaba despierta.

Al parecer, me equivoqué.

―Sí ―respondí de igual manera―. Megan fue mi compañera desde que empezamos el semestre.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

―Lo siento.

―Yo también. Pero más lo harán sus padres ―respiré profundo―. No fue un suicidio.

―¿Qué? ―la voz incrédula de Bonnie sonó un poco más elevada. Carraspeó―. ¿De qué hablas, Bella? Ya has oído lo que el doctor Maxfield ha reportado.

Bufé sin importarme si el sonido despertaba a las demás. Por alguna razón, me irritaba el hecho de que todos pensarán que Megan había sido débil o cobarde por haberse suicidado. Nadie lo había dicho en voz alta pero yo me di cuenta de lo que pensaban.

Y Megan no había sido ni débil ni cobarde.

Ella sólo había estado en el lugar y momento equivocado.

Mi pregunta era: ¿dónde y cuándo?

―Jamás confíes en lo que dice la gente ―fue lo último que le dije a Bonnie antes de darme vuelta y cerrar los ojos.

.

.

Al otro día me dirigí a clases igualmente.

Al caminar a través del patio vi que habían hecho un memorial para Megan en uno de los arcos de piedra de la entrada al pasillo. Había flores y notas pegadas. Suspiré y seguí mi camino porque llegaba tarde y por qué no sabía cómo lidiar con eso aún.

En clases, el sonido de la voz de la profesora era sólo un subido en mis oídos mientras intentaba escribirle algo a Megan. Pero, ¿qué le decías a una persona que sólo había conocido durante dos semanas?

Luego de varios intentos sólo escribí unas cuantas palabras.

_Gracias por ser como eras._

Cuando terminó la clase me dirigí hacia allí sólo para encontrar a Aaron y a Elena juntos sobre el memorial. No parecía una situación cómoda. Me acerqué y ambos se voltearon a verme.

―Bella ―dijo Elena.

Yo sólo asentí en su dirección y me acuclillé para depositar una rosa amarilla que había comprado y en dónde había pegado la nota sobre el montón de otros pequeños detalles. Me puse en pie con un suspiro.

―Eran sus favoritas ―murmuró Aaron.

Lo sabía. Megan lo había mencionado en alguno de sus monólogos.

―_Hmm_ ―murmuró Elena, al parecer algo incómoda mientras jugaba con la correa de su bolso―. Tengo que ir a clases. De verdad lo siento mucho ―ofreció antes de marcharse.

No sabía qué era lo que me ocurría con Elena. Parecía una buena persona pero yo no podía ser capaz de poder intercambiar más de dos palabras con ella.

Me volví hacia Aaron.

―¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Ella era lo único que me quedaba ―dijo―. ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

―¿Y tu familia? ―pregunté sin pensar.

Aaron bufó.

―Muertos. Toda mi familia está muerta ―sacudió la cabeza―. Ni siquiera sé porqué me sorprende que Megan se haya suicidado. Soy un Whitmore y esta es mi maldición. Todos los que quiero mueren ―y se alejó con la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos sin darme tiempo a procesar lo que había dicho.

Él era un Whitmore.

Aaron Whitmore.

En el almuerzo no fui a la cafetería sino que me dirigí hacia la biblioteca donde busqué en internet los artículos periodísticos sobre la familia Whitmore.

Lo que resultó en hallar que la familia Whitmore era la principal dueña y fundadora de la universidad. A partir de 1958 y hasta hacía unos años, la familia tuvo desgraciados accidentes que le costaron la vida a ellos. Todo parecía muy triste hasta que entendí que había un patrón: cada vez que sucedía algo con la familia, sólo un miembro ―la mayoría de las veces el hijo más pequeño― de ellos quedaba con vida. Y cuando ese niño crecía y se casaba y tenía una familia por su propia cuenta, también había un desafortunado accidente que acababa con sus vidas pero que perdonaba a su hijo más pequeño.

Y ese niño pequeño crecía, se casaba, tenía una familia y sucedía un trágico accidente que lo mataba a él y al resto de su familia salvo a su hijo varón más pequeño.

Y el ciclo comenzaba nuevamente.

Era como un círculo interminable. Como si la muerte fuera a buscarlos una y otra vez.

Suspiré y froté mi rostro con mis manos.

Aaron Whitmore no tenía parientes y seguramente era el hijo pequeño de sus padres. Padres que habían sido asesinados por un oso mientras acampaban, según un artículo periodístico.

Todo era demasiado sincronizado y repetitivo para ser casualidad.

―Hola.

Me sobresalté y me volví hacia la voz del doctor Maxfield que estaba enfrente de mí. Estábamos separados por el pequeño escritorio y la pantalla del ordenador.

―Hola ―le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa trémula. Con tanta facilidad como me fue capaz, di clic en las pestañas de las páginas para cerrarlas. Me levanté de mi asiento y tomé mi bolso, colgándolo de mi hombro.

―¿Tienes clases ahora? ―preguntó él.

Sí, tenía clases. Pero aquella oportunidad era demasiado grande para dejarla pasar.

―No ―contesté―. Estaba haciendo una búsqueda propia.

Sus cejas se enarcaron.

―Ah, ¿sí?

―Sí ―me dirigí hacia la sección de lo paranormal y pude sentirlo siguiéndome.

―Interesante sección ―murmuró él mientras observaba los títulos. Comencé a hacer lo mismo―. ¿Crees en esto?

Me encogí de hombros tan afablemente como fui capaz.

―Sé que no estamos solos en el mundo.

El doctor Maxfield asintió, rumiando para sí mismo antes de preguntar:

―¿Y cómo lo sabes? Pareces terriblemente acertada cuando hablas de esa manera.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Tengo mis motivos y tengo que hacerlo ya que será mi área de especialidad.

―Seré curioso y preguntaré: ¿en qué te especializarás?

―Folklore y Parapsicología. ¿Y usted?

―¿Yo, qué? ―preguntó él, observando mi rostro cuidadosamente.

―¿Cree usted en lo sobrenatural?

―Soy doctor. Lo mío es la ciencia.

―Claro ―sonreí como si dijera _tonta de mí_.

―Tu apellido ―dijo repentinamente mientras agarraba un libro― me sonó bastante curioso. Swan. ¿Conoces el nombre de Charles Swan?

Parpadeé y fruncí el seño.

―Sí ―dije con la voz rasposa. Me aclaré la garganta―. Es el nombre de mi abuelo y de mi padre.

El doctor asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Sabías que tu abuelo fue parte de esta universidad?

La pregunta me tomó de sorpresa. ¿Mi abuelo había sido parte de Whitmore?

―Sí ―contestó él y me di cuenta de que había hecho la pregunta en voz alta―. Charles Swan fue un miembro muy respetado aquí. Es bueno saber que las raíces siempre están. Bueno ―me dio el libro y se puso derecho con una sonrisa en los labios―. Debo irme. Que tenga buena tarde, señorita Swan.

Decir que lo que el doctor Maxfield había dicho no me preocupaba, era decir una mentira. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, yo jamás había conocido a mis abuelos. Ni siquiera había preguntado por ellos. Con mi abuela Marie me bastaba.

Al atardecer, me dirigí hacia el dormitorio y decidí que mi mente necesitaba un descanso de todas mis fantasías. Tomé un baño caliente y dormí una siesta. Cuando me desperté aun estaba sola así que decidí buscar trabajo. Mandé currículums a varios sitios e incluso a la bolsa de trabajo de Whitmore. Sólo quedaba esperar.

Al anochecer la puerta se abrió y entraron Caroline y Elena. Por el tono elevado de sus voces, parecían discutir.

―… jamás haría algo así, Caroline! ―decía Elena, quien pasaba los dedos de sus manos por su cabello largo. Se detuvieron en cuanto me vieron en mi cama.

―¿Sucede algo? ―pregunté.

Elena suspiró.

―No lo creo pero, ¿has visto a mi novio Stefan?

Negué con la cabeza.

―No. ¿Está bien?

―Si supiera ―se sentó pesadamente sobre su cama―. No lo veo desde ayer. Nadie lo hizo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente en mi pecho y las dos se voltearon a verme, como si pudieran escucharlo.

―¿Te encuentras bien?

―Te has puesto pálida ―dijo Caroline.

―Sí, claro. Estoy bien ―dije nerviosamente. ¿Stefan había desaparecido, también? ¿debería avisarles a ellos sobre Megan? Decidí que no; era demasiado arriesgado.

―Quizás deberías llamar a Damon, Elena ―sugirió Caroline.

Elena suspiró y tomó su móvil antes de salir del dormitorio.

―Está preocupada ―dije en voz alta y no supe por qué. Quizás porque me había quedado a solas con Caroline. Y esa chica sí que me intimidaba.

―Sí ―contestó ella distraídamente―. Pero con todo lo que sucedió últimamente nadie puede culparla ―parpadeó y se enderezó, como si se hubiera olvidado que yo estaba en la habitación―. No importa. Iré a buscar a Bonnie ―y con eso último, ella se fue.

Suspiré y fui a cerrar mi cuenta de correo cuando llegó un correo. Era de la bolsa de trabajo de Whitmore. Lo abrí y vi que me ofrecían una pasantía de mi área.

A cargo del doctor Wes Maxfield.

.

.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, Elena parecía no haber dormido en absoluto. Stefan aun no había aparecido. Tratando de ignorar la pesadez en mi pecho, yo continué con mi día. Fui a las clases que me correspondían y cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, lo hice sola en la cafetería. Cuando llegó el momento de ir hacia el despacho del doctor Maxfield mi estómago parecía estar hecho un nudo. En cuanto se cumplió la hora yo ya estaba llamando a su puerta. Hubo una breve pausa hasta que escuché su _adelante_.

Abrí la puerta y entré con paso lento.

―Cierra la puerta, por favor ―pidió él mientras arreglaba papeles en su escritorio. Nerviosamente lo hice, escuchando el _clic_ y sintiéndome levemente asustada de la situación. Aquel hombre jamás me había dado buena espina―. Asumo que estás aquí por el trabajo.

―Sí ―asentí con lentitud―. Lo que me pregunto…

―Adelante ―dijo mientras me señalaba para que me sentase en la silla frente a la de él. Así lo hice―. Siéntete libre de preguntar lo que quieras.

―No entiendo como usted estará a cargo de mi pasantía. Estoy estudiando Parapsicología y usted es un hombre de ciencia.

El doctor sonrió levemente.

―Isabella, hay veces que las cosas no son solo blanco o negro ―la manera en que lo dijo hizo que se me erizara la piel―. Ya te he contado que tu abuelo, Charles Swan, fue parte de Whitmore ―asentí con la cabeza para que prosiguiera―. Bien. Pues él fue un profesor muy respetado aquí. Y también fue un miembro de la sociedad Augustine.

―¿Qué? ―fruncí el seño e intenté recordar algo sobre alguna sociedad Augustine pero nada vino a mi memoria.

―No tienes por qué saberlo; nadie lo sabe. Es una sociedad secreta y exclusiva que se creó hace ya un siglo y que pocos tienen el acceso y el honor de estar en ella.

―Entiendo. Whitmore tiene una sociedad secreta llamada Augustine. Pero, ¿para qué sirve esta sociedad?

El doctor me miró con una expresión intensa.

―Lo que me dijiste en la biblioteca acerca de que no estamos solos en el mundo… tengo que decirte que no estabas tan errada.

Me sentía mareada.

―Y usted está…

―Te estoy ofreciendo un puesto en la sociedad, Isabella. Siendo descendiente de quién eres y dado el camino que has elegido en tus estudios, creo que esto puede funcionar para ambos de nosotros dos.

―Yo…

El doctor Maxfield abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó lo que parecía ser un cuaderno con una encuadernación bastante frágil que tenía una gran A dentro de un círculo en la tapa. Me lo tendió.

―Esto perteneció al doctor Swan.

―Mi abuelo ―dije, tomándolo dubitativamente. El encuadernado parecía tan frágil que temía que se hiciera pedazos en mis manos.

―Sí. Léelo, estúdialo. Puede ser de gran ayuda. Pero recuerda no decirle nada a nadie. Esto es totalmente secreto, Isabella. Una palabra a alguien y puede costarte tu aceptación en Whitmore.

Luego de salir del despacho del doctor Maxfield con la mente nublada por toda aquella información, me dirigí hacia la parte más alejada del patio, donde casi nadie llegaba. Me senté, apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol, antes de tomar el cuaderno de Charles Swan entre mis manos y abrirlo. La primera hoja estaba datada en el doce de agosto de mil novecientos cincuenta y ocho.

_Abril, 12. 1958._

_9:37 am._

_El sujeto 22541 presenta signos de debilidad. La verbena inyectada directamente en la vena ha causado un efecto de aletargo verdaderamente sorpresivo. No se ha despertado desde hace dos horas en las que he aprovechado para examinar su caja toráxica por medio de una incisión con comienzo en la boca del estómago hasta la cadera. Su constitución interna es igual que la nuestra. Es como si fuera un humano aunque sus órganos no funcionan con la rapidez normal de un humano debido a la falta de sangre. Debido a esto, también, su herida tarda en cerrar nuevamente pero de igual manera lo hace, a piel queda como si no hubiera sufrido daño alguno. La capacidad sanadora de ésta criatura es sorprendente._

_2:53 pm._

_El sujeto 22546 ha despertado igualmente debilitado. Suministrando una cantidad aunque sea poca de verbena con frecuencia se obtiene muy bueno resultados. A pesar de estar incapacitado de fuerzas, la criatura es capaz de mostrar sus colmillos y las venas de sus ojos se vuelven notables por el hambre y la cólera. Aún así, no ha podido ser capaz de liberarse de sus cadenas._

Y así continuaba durante el resto del día.

Podía sentir como mi corazón tartamudeaba en mi pecho. Tragué saliva y pasé las páginas rápidamente para ver que todas eran iguales conforme pasaban los días. Todos eran acerca de sujetos de experimentos.

Sujetos que parecían vampiros si yo no sabría ya la verdad. Pero, si no eran vampiros, ¿entonces qué eran?

Cuando me di cuenta ya había anochecido y yo aún continuaba con el cuaderno en mis manos, leyendo ávidamente cada palabra que mi ancestro plasmó en aquellas hojas. Un ancestro que era un desquiciado.

Hacer eso con alguien aunque fuera humano o no era simplemente impensable. De repente una idea apareció clara en mi mente. ¿A esto se refería Megan en su diario íntimo? Ella no había hecho más que alusiones a que algo malo sucedía pero… esto tenía sentido. Su práctica también había sido con el doctor Maxfield.

Suspiré y metí todo en mi bolso antes de ponerme de pie y dirigirme hacia los dormitorios. Sentí como si mis hombros estuvieran hundidos, sin posibilidad de volver a cuadrarlos nuevamente.

¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mi? ¿es que estaba en mi destino vivir rodeada de lo sobrenatural? Parecía que sí porque hasta mis ancestros estaban rodeado de ello. Por primera vez en mi vida me pregunté por mi abuelo paterno y eso me trajo algo de vergüenza. ¿Cómo se había sentido Charlie todos estos años cuando no hubo preguntas de mi parte? Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, Charlie jamás había mencionado a sus padres, tampoco. Jamás había hecho alusión a ellos más allá de que ninguno profesaba ningún tipo de religión.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la cafetería por una cena temprana. El lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes sentados alrededores de la mesa, conversando y riendo entre ellos, con sus móviles o libros en las manos.

Tan despreocupados de la vida.

Comí rápidamente porque la atmósfera de simplicidad estaba ahogándome. Cuando terminé tiré lo descartable al cubo de la basura y me dirigí hacia el dormitorio.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie y un hombre alto y oscuro estaban dentro. Para aquel momento ya estaba casi acostumbrada a encontrar extraños allí así que sólo sonreí incómodamente.

―Bella ―dijo Bonnie con un suspiro. Parecía cansada―. Él es Damon, hermano mayor de Stefan. Damon, ella es Bella.

―Un placer ―dije en voz baja. Había algo en sus ojos claros que me incomodaba.

Él sonrió encantadoramente, haciendo aparecer hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Tenía que admitirlo; el hombre era hermoso.

Y lo peor de todo es que lo tenía muy en claro.

―El placer es todo mío.

Elena, Caroline y Bonnie, al mismo tiempo, le dispararon una mirada de alerta. Él sólo rodó los ojos en respuesta.

―¿Ninguna novedad de Stefan? ―pregunté luego de aclararme la garganta y colgar mis llaves en el gancho que había al lado de la puerta.

―No, aún no ―respondió Caroline.

Asentí y me dirigí a mi cama pero antes de que pudiera llegar mi falta de equilibrio hizo acto de presencia y tropecé con el cobertor de la cama de Caroline que estaba aún deshecha. Mi bolso cayó, desparramando todo lo que había en su interior en el suelo y pude ver cómo el suelo se inclinaba en mi dirección cuando dos manos fuertes sostuvieron mi cintura. Recuperé el oxígeno cuando estuve de pie pero no pude levantar la mirada debido a la vergüenza.

―Gracias ―murmuré antes de inclinarme para recoger mis cosas. Bonnie y Elena lo hicieron también para ayudarme y cuando la mano de Elena alcanzó el cuaderno que había pertenecido a mi abuelo con la gran A en la tapa, su seño se frunció.

―¿Esto es tuyo? ―preguntó, tendiéndomelo.

―Sí ―lo tomé rápidamente con manos temblorosas. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso cuando claramente el cuaderno había salido de mi bolso? No importaba, lo único que quería era guardarlo para que nadie más lo viera. No estaba segura siquiera de querer verlo yo misma.

Volví a guardar todo en el bolso antes de que mi móvil sonara. Me di la vuelta y contesté sin pensar.

―¿Diga?

_―Soy Wes Maxfield_ ―dijo directamente con voz antipersonal. Hubo una pausa―. _¿Estás adentro?_

_¿Qué? ¿ahora?_

¡No podía hacer mi decisión solo en una tarde! Aquello estaba mal y lo que hacía esa sociedad no era sano para ningún humano. Pero… ¿y si éste era mi destino? ¿si después de todo este tiempo y de todo lo que sucedió; lo sobrenatural a mi alrededor y en mi pasado significaba que jamás podría escapar de ello?

Y se lo debía a Megan. Le debía la verdad de su muerte.

Así que tomé aire y cuadré los hombros.

―Estoy dentro.

_―Perfecto. Te mandé un correo con las indicaciones. Síguelas. Te espero en veinte minutos_ ―y con eso la línea murió.

Detrás de mis párpados voló un recuerdo de un vampiro rubio y sádico antes de pestañear y despejar mi cabeza. Me volví sólo para encontrar cuatro pares de ojos clavados en mi.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté sin pensar.

Elena sacudió la cabeza al igual que Caroline. Bonnie miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera perdida.

Y el hermano de Stefan se acercó a mi antes de envolver mi muñeca con sus largos dedos ―casi me estremezco― y concentrar su mirada clara en la mía.

―¿Quién te llamó? ―preguntó. Su voz era de seda y su mirada se volvió hipnótica. Era como si…

Pestañé y sacudí la cabeza, liberándome de su mirada. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

Me solté de su agarre y levanté la barbilla.

―¿Qué te importa? ―espeté con rudeza. ¿Quién se creía que era? Estaba harta de que las personas se metieran en mis asuntos. Sin mencionar que parecía no conocer la expresión de _espacio personal_. Tomé mi laptop, la metí en el bolso junto con las otras cosas y salí de allí.

Las instrucciones eran sencillas: rodear el edificio de Whitmore hasta llegar a la parte de atrás, donde había una estatua de Roger Whitmore, fundador de la universidad. El doctor Maxfield me esperaba allí.

―Me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión correcta ―sonrió. Intenté devolverle la sonrisa―. Por aquí.

Entró y se dirigió hacia un cuarto de limpieza. Me planté allí y él me sonrió, aparentemente divertido por mi reacción. Abrió la puerta y encontré con que estaba vacío. El doctor entró y buscó con los dedos en la pared trasera hasta que tiró una fina placa que cubría lo que pensé era la pared. Detrás había una puerta placa con lo que parecía ser un teclado de números al costado. Marcó algo allí y la puerta de metal se deslizó hacia la derecha, dándonos paso.

Me sentía como en una de esas películas de acción. Sólo que ésta seguramente sería clasificada como ciencia ficción.

―Adelante.

Entré a un cuarto amplio. En las paredes había estantes con lo que parecía muestras médicas. También había un rectángulo con cortinas en el medio, donde pude divisar una camilla en el medio. Todo estaba limpio y olía a esterilizado.

―¿Qué…? ―mi voz salió débil así que carraspeé―. ¿Qué es esto?

―Aquí es donde estudiamos a los vampiros ―lo dijo con total naturalidad.

―Eso ya lo había deducido ―contesté mientras caminaba al rededor de la habitación sin tocar nada―. Lo que pregunto es, ¿qué _exactamente_ estudian de ellos?

―Sus capacidades regeneradoras son maravillosas, algo único. Seguramente eso ya lo sabes ―asentí con la cabeza en respuesta―. A través de los años hemos sido capaces de curar a personas debido a este proyecto, Isabella. No enfermedades grandes pero estamos llegando a eso. Imagínate si podríamos encontrar una cura para el cáncer. La leucemia. El HIV. Podríamos curar a tanta gente…

Su tono había cambiado de uno monótono a otra entusiasta y sus ojos brillaban por lo que él creía era una meta brillante. Y tal vez la meta era brillante pero los métodos usados… eso no mucho.

Lo miré y vi que estaba observándome, seguramente esperando que dijese algo.

―Suena fascinante ―dije, por fin―. Sería fantástico. Pero sigo sin entender qué hago aquí. No sé nada de medicina ni biología.

―Pero estás estudiando Psicología. Parapsicología ―contestó él―. Hay criaturas que están aquí hace mucho tiempo y no es bueno que ellos que se pierdan en sí. Los necesitamos lo más lúcidos posible. Tu trabajo ―dijo mientras tomaba una libreta y un bolígrafo y me los entregaba― será psicoanalizarlos. Hablar con ellos. Saber cómo se sienten. Conocer sus pasados ―sirvió algo en un vaso y me lo dio―. Ten. Bébelo. Es verbena. Evitará que cualquiera de ellos pueda manipular tu mente ―luego de que lo bebiera y notara que parecía agua, puso las manos en mis hombros y me guió hasta otra puerta. Él corrió un pasador que crujió en la soledad de la habitación y abrió la puerta que conducía a un pasillo levemente iluminado. Me recordó brevemente a la estación de policía de Charlie porque a los costados había rejas negras. Seis celdas bordeando el pasillo en total. Wes puso su mano en mi espalda y me instó a seguir. Las primeras dos celdas se encontraban vacías. En la tercera del lado derecho había un hombre recostado sobre la pared alejada. Sólo podía divisar su silueta.

―Enzo ―el doctor golpeó las rejas y la figura se movió. Primero lo vi levantarse y luego acercarse. La luz del pasillo dio en su rostro y contuve el aliento. Era un hombre. Cabello ligeramente largo y ojos cafés. Estaba pálido―. Quiero que conozcas a Isabella Swan. Ella vendrá a visitarte durante cortos períodos de tiempo.

―Veo que se ha apiadado de mí ―comentó Enzo con un inglés muy marcado. No pude evitar mirarlo como una estúpida. Aquel hombre no podía ser un vampiro―. Pensé que el nuevo compañero de prisión era lo que usted me había traído pero no habla mucho. La verdad, prefiero a mis compañías algo más animadas. Ni siquiera pude sacarle el año en que estamos.

―Compórtate, Enzo ―lo regañó Wes con condescendencia. Como si le estuviera hablando a un niño. Luego su voz sonó cerca de mí pero no me volteé a verlo. Estaba demasiado perdida en Enzo―. No pueden salir de sus celdas, Isabella. Quédate a una distancia prudente y no sucederá nada. Bueno ―se alejó y lo escuché caminar hacia la salida―. Los dejo para que se conozcan.

Luego escuché cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí.

―Así que te apellidas Swan ―murmuró Enzo. Se acercó a las rejas y las envolvió con sus manos―. ¿Algo que ver con el buen Charles Swan? ―preguntó con lo que supuse era sarcasmo antes de olfatear el aire―. Pero sí que hueles de maravilla.

Hubo otro sonido ―un gemido sordo― en la celda continua que hizo que el hechizo que Enzo tenía en mi se rompiera.

―¿Bella? ―el murmullo se hizo más fuerte.

Mi nombre.

Y esa voz.

Me alejé de la celda de Enzo y caminé hacia la última en el pasillo. Una silueta se acercó a las barras y finalmente pude ver su rostro. Sus ojos verdes estaban inundados de esperanza.

―¿Stefan? ―pregunté, sin aliento.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Antes que nada, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Ustedes siempre me dan ánimo. ¿Qué han pensado de éste capítulo? Algo fuerte, ¿verdad? El primer encuentro de Bemon no ha sido color de rosa pero... así son ellos. Sé que hay dudas respecto a las relaciones y sólo puedo decir que en esta historia estoy haciendo de cuenta que la cuarta temporada nunca pasó. Igual todo será explicado mientras Bella vaya conociendo a los demás..._

_Muchas gracias a todas las muchachitas hermosas que han comentado. Y a las que no, pero que están siguiendo la historia, también._

_¡Como siempre, espero sus reviews!_


	3. Cuando los mundos colisionan

.

**3**

**Cuando los mundos colisionan**

.

.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté mientras me acercaba a él.

Stefan sujetaba las barras de su prisión con firmeza. Había círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y su rostro se encontraba sorprendentemente en calma.

Enarcó una ceja y me observó con detenimiento hasta que el entendimiento me golpeó.

―Oh ―dije sin aliento―. Eres un vampiro ―susurré.

Sonrió con melancolía y yo simplemente no podía creerlo. Él parecía tan… humano.

―¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

―Maxfield descubrió lo que era cuando vio que la verbena quemaba mi piel. Luego me disparó con un dardo de verbena, supongo, porque me desmayé y lo único que recuerdo es despertarme aquí en la celda.

―Elena y los demás han estado buscándote. Incluso tu hermano ha venido al campus.

Su cabeza se disparó hacia arriba con sus ojos verdes muy grandes.

―¿Damon está aquí? ¿en Whitmore?

―Sí.

―Bella ―tomó mis manos y me maravillé de lo suave que eran. Estaban frías pero no tan frías como las habían tenido otros vampiros―. Tienes que decirle a Damon que se vaya. Esta sociedad lo atrapará.

―¿Y tú? ―pregunté mientras sentía el leve sonrojo en mis mejillas―. ¿Qué harás tú?

―No lo sé ―se encogió de hombros. Luego frunció el seño―. Pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Tragué saliva y de repente me sentí culpable.

―Estoy… trabajando para el doctor Wes.

―¿Qué? Bella…

Separé mis manos de las suyas y me alejé.

―Te sacaré de aquí, Stefan. Lo prometo.

―Bella ―susurró pero yo ya me estaba alejando de él.

Salí por la puerta y encontré al doctor Maxfield doblado sobre una mesa de metal mientras mezclaba algo en un tubo.

―¿Ya has terminado? ―preguntó él sin mirarme, su concentración estaba fija en frente de él.

―Sí, sí. Es que… creo que por hoy es suficiente.

―_Uh-huh_. Está bien. ¿En qué horario puedes volver?

―A la mañana tengo clases así que por las tardes sería adecuado ―contesté ya algo irritada y asustada por tanto cuestionamiento. Quería salir de allí.

―Me parece bien ―por fin levantó su mirad ay me observó―. ¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que temblaba ligeramente.

―Sí ―asentí con vehemencia―. Es solo Enzo. Él puede ser algo… intenso.

―Oh, ya se le pasará. Lo conozco desde hace muchos años. No resistirá la compañía ―medio sonrió. ¿Aquel hombre tan cruel se dignaba a llamar monstruos a los vampiros?

―Eso espero ―me di vuelta y caminé hacia la salida cuando él llamando mi nombre me detuvo―. ¿Sí? ―pregunté. Estaba sólo a centímetros de la puerta…

―Deja el diario allí ―cabeceó hacia una de las mesas. Claro. El diario aún estaba en mi mano. Lo devolví a la mesa y me despedí con un gesto de la mano antes de salir.

Cuando estuve afuera respiré profundamente; parecía que había estado sumergida en agua durante todo ese momento.

―¿Qué hago? ―murmuré mientras caminaba rápido, me tropezaba y volvía a recuperar el equilibrio―. Oh, por Dios, ¿qué hago?

En ese momento escuché algo detrás de mis espaldas, como si el viento fuera muy rápido y me encontré siendo aventada a un costado. Mi espalda chocó contra algo duro que me quitó el aliento durante un momento y cuando levanté la mirada me encontré con la de Elena Gilbert.

―No voy a hacerte daño, Bella ―dijo mientras sus pupilas se dilataban―. Sé que tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de Stefan. Sólo dime dónde está él.

Intenté en vano deshacerme de su férreo agarre pero era imposible.

―¡Suél-ta-me! ―gruñí entrecortadamente. Ella me soltó y caí al suelo.

―¿Qué sucede aquí? ―preguntó la voz de Caroline. También había aparecido de la nada como Elena. Lo que significaba…

―Son vampiros ―solté sin pensármelo

―Debe tener verbena en algún lado o beberla ―le dijo Elena a Caroline. Caroline frunció el seño y tocó el anillo que tenía en mi mano.

Negó con la cabeza.

―Debe beberla. Llama a Damon.

Elena sacó su móvil y marcó antes de llevarlo a su oído. Un latido de corazón después dijo, mirándome:

―¿Damon? creo que tenemos una pista.

.

.

Estaba asustada, eso ya lo sabía. Pero me sorprendía la cantidad de enfado que se acumulaba en mi interior. Elena y Caroline me mantenían empinada contra el árbol y cada vez que me movía ellas estaban a mi lado. Escapar no era una opción. Aunque ellas no se vieran tan aterradoras como lo había sido Victoria, estaba segura que eran capaces de las mismas cosas.

Hubo otro movimiento demasiado rápido para mis ojos humanos y el hermano de Stefan se materializó a unos pasos de distancia.

Enarcó una ceja en cuanto vio mi posición y la de mis dos escoltas.

―¿Y qué tenemos aquí? ―preguntó.

―La encontré aquí ―dijo Elena―. Estaba murmurando sin sentido. Intenté hacer que me diga dónde está Stefan pero resiste a la compulsión.

―Vaya. Mejillas dulces aquí ha sido una muy mala niña ―comentó Damon mientras se acercaba y me inspeccionaba. Tocó suavemente mi anillo, mi garganta, muñecas y tobillo. Me estremecí con cada roce mientras él sólo enarcaba una ceja y se volvía a erguir―. Debe beber verbena. Ahora, Bella Isabella, ¿dónde está mi hermano? ―en cuanto iba a hablar él me detuvo con un gesto―. Y no mientas porque no te conviene.

Lo fulminé con la mirada antes de responder.

―El doctor Maxfield lo tiene prisionero. Me dirigía a decirles cuando Elena me interceptó.

―¿El doctor Maxfield? ―preguntó Caroline con el seño fruncido―. ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

Tomé aire y los miré, intentando decidir si hablar o no. Pero, sinceramente, le temía más a Damon en frente de mí que al doctor Maxfield.

―Hay una sociedad secreta en Whitmore ―contesté con vacilación―. La sociedad Augustine se interesa mucho por los vampiros y sus habilidades de curación tan rápidos.

Damon maldijo en voz baja algo que no pude discernir.

―¿Entregaste a Stefan? ―demandó Elena mientras se acercaba, amenazante.

―¡Claro que no! ―respondí―. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que ustedes eran vampiros!

―No hay tiempo para esto ―intervino Caroline antes de mirarme―. ¿Dónde está Stefan?

Respiré profundamente y exhalé.

―Es por allá ―dije mientras cabeceaba hacia la dirección de dónde había venido. Los vampiros comenzaron a moverse en esa dirección―. ¡Esperen! ―me estabilicé y corrí detrás de ellos―. No podrán entrar ―les dije―. Tiene una puerta placa y sólo se entra con un código.

―¿Cuál es el código? ―preguntó Damon.

Me mordí el labio y gemí.

―No lo sé. Yo… ―toqué mi hombro y fruncí el seño―. Mi bolso no está.

―Qué pena ―dijo Damon en un tono claramente irónico― pero tengo otras cosas de las que ocuparme.

―Me refiero a que me lo he olvidado allí ―tomé aire― escuchen, es imposible entrar sin esa clave. Ni siquiera un vampiro lo lograría. Yo… voy a intentar que él abra la puerta, ¿de acuerdo? pero manténganse lejos porque no sé si hay cámaras en la entrada.

―¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? ―preguntó Elena.

Los miré a los tres.

Tres vampiros contra una humana. ¿No les parecía obvio? Pero de igual manera, habían pensado que yo había entregado a Stefan…

Así que opté por la única y razonable explicación.

―Porque yo soy su única oportunidad.

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso.

Caminé con Damon a la par mía. Dos veces tropecé y las dos veces su mano en mi antebrazo impidió mi caída. Caroline y Elena nos seguían a distancia.

Pasamos la estatua de Whitmore y entré en el edificio. Busqué por unos minutos el cuarto de la limpieza hasta que lo encontré y entré. Toqué la pared hasta que di con la fina placa que cubría la pared. Gruñí un poco cuando la corrí. Maxfield lo había hecho parecer muy fácil.

No creía que si llamaba a la puerta él escucharía así que busque en el teclado y vi que había un botón rojo y otro verde. Probé suerte con el último.

―_¿Isabella?_ ―salió la voz del doctor de algún parlante que yo no había visto. Al parecer, había acertado en lo de las cámaras.

―Doctor, disculpe la molestia pero creo que olvidé mi bolso allí adentro. ¿Podría alcanzármelo?

―_Pasa a buscarlo._

La puerta se abrió hacia el costado y antes de que pudiera dar un paso adelante sentí que alguien me ganaba en una velocidad asombrosa.

Escuché una exclamación y entré apresuradamente.

Damon tenía al doctor Wes colgando sobre una pared con su mano envuelta firmemente alrededor de su garganta.

Stefan, por otro lado, se encontraba encadenado a una mesa. Tenía el pecho manchado de sangre y había varios utensilios quirúrgicos. Elena y Caroline estuvieron allí en un segundo. Elena intentó retirar las cadenas pero vi con asombro cómo la quemaron.

―Verbena ―siseó, soltándolas. Stefan gimió.

―No hagas esto ―le dijo Wes a Damon.

―Oh, pero si no me das lástima.

―¡Bella! ―llamó Caroline, sobresaltándome―. Desata a Stefan.

Me acerqué como en una nebulosa e intenté sacarlas.

―Necesito las llaves ―dije. Yo no tenía fuerza sobrehumana como ellos.

Caroline comenzó a buscarlas por el lugar mientras yo no podía apartar la mirada de Stefan. Había un corte profundo en su caja torácico, de esos cortes que los forenses le hacen a los cadáveres. La sangre parecía haber terminado de brotar y la herida comenzaba a sanar aunque muy despacio.

Yo por otro lado ya sentía la bilis en la garganta y mi mente comenzaba a nublarse.

―Las llaves ―murmuró Elena antes de volverse hacia Wes y Damon―. ¿Dónde están las llaves?

Wes gimió ―seguramente Damon lo había herido― antes de responder algo que yo no escuché. Escuché el ruido de llaves siendo atrapadas y luego las vi en mi campo de visión.

―Sácalo ―dijo Caroline. Tomé las llaves con manos temblorosas e intentando no oler el olor a óxido y sal que había a mi alrededor, liberé las humedecidas cadenas y Stefan volvió a gemir.

―Está bien ―murmuró Elena mientras lo ayudaba a bajar de la mesa y soportaba su peso―. Estás bien. Estás bien.

―Elena ―llamó Damon antes de golpear la cabeza de Wes contra la pared. El doctor cayó desmayado―. Sácalo de aquí.

Ella asintió y… desaparecieron. Caroline le siguió.

Miré a mi alrededor sólo para encontrarme con Damon Salvatore de pie en la habitación y al doctor Wes aun inconsciente en el suelo.

―¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo trabajas para él?

―Yo… ¿desde hoy? ―salió más como una pregunta que como una respuesta. Pero aquel vampiro tenía una mirada tan azul.

Y parecía tan… humano.

―¿Desde hoy? No pareces muy convencida.

―Sí. Desde hoy ―miré al doctor―. ¿Qué sucederá con él? ―pregunté mientras Damon fisgoneaba por encima de las muestras de sangre. Estaba un noventa por ciento segura de que la mayoría eran de vampiros.

Él se volteó a ver a la figura e el suelo con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

―Matarlo, claro está.

Abrí mis ojos muy grandes.

―¡No puedes matarlo! ―exclamé con vehemencia.

―¿No? ―preguntó Damon, dejando lo que fuera que tenía e la mano sobre una de las mesas―. Estaba experimentando con mi hermano. ¿Quién me lo impediría?

Miré a mi alrededor y tomé un telescopio que había en una mesa a mi izquierda. No era un objeto filoso pero si contundente y pesado. Lo levanté en su dirección.

―Yo lo haré.

No estaba muy segura si lo imaginaba o no pero la esquina de su boca se levantó.

Estuve enfrente mío entonces y me quitó el telescopio, arrojándolo hacia una de las mesas donde cayó de un golpe sordo.

―No me hagas reír. Estoy muy susceptible en este momento ―se alejó un poco―. ¿Por qué quieres mantenerlo con vida, de todas formas?

―¿Por qué está mal? ―pregunté. No sería una muy buena persona si dejara que un vampiro asesinara a otra persona. Aunque esa persona tal vez se lo mereciera…

Damon bufó y levantó al doctor para ponerlo sobre la mesa en la que Stefan había estado antes.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―pregunté con mi corazón comenzando a saltar en mi pecho. El vampiro no respondió. En vez de eso, tomó dos cubos de plástico transparente y los puso en la mesa de al lado. Luego tomó dos catéteres―. ¿Qué haces? ―pregunté, de nuevo.

―Está en verbena, al igual que tú, así que para poder obligarlo a olvidar todo necesito que la hierba deje su sistema.

―¿Pero qué vas a…?

Pero él ya estaba clavando la aguja intravenosa en el brazo de Wes y pronto la sangre comenzaba a gotear en los tubos.

―Oh, por Dios ―miré hacia otro lado. Necesitaba irme; no podía quedarme ahí y…

―Estás verde ―escuché que dijo Damon. Y en ese momento, después de haber soportado la mayoría de aquella locura, vomité todo lo que había en mi estómago sobre el suelo―. _Ew_.

Me sentía mareada, asqueada e inevitablemente humillada. ¿Podía haber situación más patética que vaciar los contenidos de tu estómago enfrente de un vampiro?

En ese momento creía que no.

Me alejé lo que más pude pero terminé de espaldas sobre el suelo, sintiéndome débil mientras que la luz del laboratorio hacía que mi visión estuviera encandilada. No recuerdo mucho después de que cerré los ojos pero de repente escuché un suspiro profundo por encima de mí y me encontraba siendo levantada del frío.

Abrí los ojos cuando supe que el bamboleo del que estaba siendo víctima no me haría ver como una tonta nuevamente. El aire era fresco y estábamos en la interperie mientras Damon caminaba y me llevaba en brazos.

―Bájame ―mascullé. Él no respondió así qué brí un ojo para observarlo―. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le has hecho a Wes?

Damon lanzó un suspiro pesado.

―No le he hecho nada ―contestó mientras se detenía y e ponía de pie―. Hice que olvidara todo y también borré cualquier indicio de que Stefan estuviera ahí.

―Está bien ―murmuré mientras me orientaba. Vi que estábamos a unos cuantos metros del edificio principal así que comencé a caminar en su dirección. Cuando me di vuelta, Damon ya no estaba.

Sacudí la cabeza y me encogí de hombros mientras seguía mi camino.

.

.

Luego de un baño y un exhaustivo enjuague bucal, me sentí mucho mejor. También había ayudado el hecho de que cuando entré al dormitorio no había habido nadie. Seguramente se encontraban ayudando a Stefan a reponerse. Hice una mueca cuando recordé el estado en el que había estado él cuando lo vi. Pero por lo que había leído sobre mi abuelo Charles, los vampiros sanaban con facilidad. Y mucho más rápido cuando se alimentaban. ¿Era eso lo que estaban haciendo?

Me estremecí mientras lo pensaba así que decidí despejar mi mente y revisé mi correo electrónico. I madre había mandado dos correos y Charlie ninguno. Algo que no me sorprendía teniendo en cuenta de que él no era muy amante de la tecnología como tampoco lo era yo.

Respondí a mi madre y luego dejé el ordenador a un lado mientras rodeaba mis piernas con mis brazos y apoyaba mi barbilla en mis rodillas.

¿En qué lío me había metido? Todo este mundo era demasiado peligroso para alguien como yo pero, aun así, ¿no era esto lo que yo estudiaría? ¿lo que yo iba a ser con i vida? No era una persona que tuviera un _hobbie_ o fuera excepcional para algo en particular. Quizás fuera excepcional para atraer el peligro pero no creía que eso contara para algo bueno.

Pero, ¿no era mejor estar al corriente de lo que sucedía a estar a ciegas? Aquella situación con Stefan lo había demostrado. Yo había sido capaz de _ayudarlo_.

Aunque quizás eso tampoco fuera algo bueno.

Suspiré.

Recordé su rostro, sus ojos verdes, su cabello rizado… ¿en qué diablos me estaba metiendo? El muchacho ―vampiro, tenía que recordarlo― tenía una novia. Y esa no era nadie más que Elena Gilbert.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Estaba mal. ¿Desde cuándo yo consideraba a alguien para algo? Yo no podía tener sentimientos hacia nadie, mucho menos de ese tipo. ¿Por qué sucedía?

Quizás no era nada romántico y era sólo mi subconsciente diciéndome que le prestara más atención. A él, a todos, a mi alrededor.

Dios sabía que ya había sufrido suficiente como para pensar de nuevo en eso.

Cuando mi estómago se quejó recordé que sólo había desayunado ese día. Así que me levanté y tomé algo de dinero antes de salir.

En la cafetería choqué con Aaron. Se veía igual que siempre sólo que… mucho más triste. El corazón me dolió cuando vi la sonrisa que intentó darme.

―Hey ―le sonreí―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, supongo ―se encogió de hombros.

Nos quedamos de pie allí, sin saber qué decir. Estaba perfectamente claro que cada uno veía en el otro a la persona que habíamos perdido en común. Eso me dolía pero más debía dolerle a él. Así que no me sorprendí cuando se despidió y se fue con la bolsa de su cena en la mano.

Suspiré mientras hacía la fila y observaba cómo todos las personas conversaban y se sentaban juntas en las mesas. ¿Yo? Yo compraría la cena y volvería al dormitorio.

Patético, lo sabía. Pero no había sido bendecida con la facilidad que otras personas tenían para la comunicación ni la demostraciones de afectos. Ni nada en absoluto.

Cuando la fila avanzó y llegué al mostrador elegí una porción de tarta y una limonada. Cuando salía de allí con la bolsa de la comida en mi mano, me topé con Stefan. Él no parecía sorprendido de verme, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa que apenas se dibujaba en sus labios me observaba como a un animal que estuviera a punto de atacarlo.

Lo que parecía ser algo irónico a mi entender.

―Hola ―dijo con voz suave y estable. Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho y sus cejas se elevaron al darse cuenta―. Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño. Nadie lo hará. Yo… quería agradecerte, Bella. Por todo.

―Yo no hice nada ―negué, intentando sonreír―. Fueron tus amigos y tu hermano quienes te ayudaron.

―No. Tú lo hiciste, a pesar de que ni siquiera me conoces. Así que gracias, Bella.

―De nada, Stefan ―sonreí. Y luego me sentí muy tonta así que agité mi cena en frente de él―. Voy a cenar.

―Oh, si quieres, tenemos una mesa para nosotros ―miro hacia la derecha y seguí su mirada para ver a Bonnie, Caroline, Elena y otro muchacho que yo no conocía sentados y conversando. A decir, verdad, sólo Caroline y el muchacho moreno conversaban. Elena y Bonnie estaban sentadas pero miraban hacia nosotros.

―No, gracias ―respondí, volviendo a mirarlo―. No estoy de ánimos para estar en compañía de nadie ―dije antes de darme vuelta y salir de allí.

No sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentarme a Elena y Caroline. Mucho menos a Bonnie porque de alguna manera me sentía traicionada por ella. Pero también estaba la pregunta: ¿era Bonnie un vampiro, también?

Los pasillos estaban tranquilos a aquella hora; todo el sonido venía de la cafetería.

Me encontré extrañando Forks, lo cual me sorprendió agradablemente. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Charlie en aquellos momentos? seguramente estaría enfrente del televisor, bebiendo una cerveza mientras esperaba a que el chico del _delivery_ llegara con su pizza con anchoas. Sonreí mientras pensaba que mi padre era algo predecible.

¿Tan predecible como yo?

Ya en el dormitorio me detuve frente a una de las ventanas que daban al patio. Virginia era un mundo diferente a Washington. El nombre de Edward cruzó mi mente por unos segundos.

―¿Es esto lo que querías para mi, Edward? ―pregunté en voz alta a nadie en la habitación. Había un sentimiento de haber hecho un punto cuando hablaba en voz alta. Claro que procuraba que no hubiera nadie cerca; no necesitaba el calificativo de loca debajo de mi nombre―. ¿Una vida humana con todas sus experiencias humanas? Mira que bien te ha salido todo ―sacudí la cabeza divertida mientras una parte de mi se sentía algo alarmada por mi comportamiento. Pero la deseché luego de unos segundos―. Quizás tengas que volver para asegurarte de que no muera.

Me alejé de la ventana y del panorama que ofrecía para cenar. Cené sola mientras leía un apunte de una materia.

Había días así en los que los recuerdos me bombardeaban de noche. En donde me preguntaba que hubiera sido de mi vida si él no se hubiera ido.

Y luego me recordaba que él sí se había ido y que no valía la pena llorar sobre agua derramada. O al menos eso me gustaría pensar.

Alrededor de una hora después llamaron a la puerta. Fruncí el seño porque era extraño que alguien llamara a aquellas horas de la noche. Pensé en el doctor Maxfield y el corazón se me paralizó por un momento pero… si alguien quisiera hacer algo malo no creo que llamara a la puerta primero. Así que me levanté y luego de arreglar un poco mi pijama, fui hacia ella y la abrí.

―Hola ―saludé con las cejas enarcadas y la sorpresa en mi voz.

―¿Se encuentra Elena? ―preguntó Damon, espiando hacia adentro. Alguien necesitaba modales…

―No. Según lo último que supe ella estaba con Stefan y los demás en la cafetería le informé con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, lista para cerrarla en cualquier momento.

Él hizo un sonido para advertirme que me había escuchado, supuse. Pero miraba al rededor y yo no tenía idea de lo que quería así que entrecerré los ojos y no pude evitar estudiar sus facciones.

Era guapo pero eso hasta él lo sabía por la manera en que caminaba. Su rostro era perfecto ―rostro rectangular, cabello negro y fino que caía como lluvia sobre su frente, cejas negras, ojos celestes con el borde un tono más oscuro, nariz masculina y labios rosados y bastantes tentadores― y de su cuerpo no se podía decir mucho ya que tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre lo que parecía ser una camisa azul, jeans negros y botas negras. Pero era alto y ancho de espaldas.

―No te pareces a Stefan ―comenté en voz alta. Mis ojos se agrandaron en cuento me di cuenta de lo que había dicho pero él sólo me miró fugazmente para darme una sonrisa ganadora.

―No, soy el más atractivo de los dos.

―Sí. Está bien. Lo que sea ―balbuceé, esperando que la tierra se abriera y me tragara pero, ¿cuándo había tenido suerte yo?―. Ellos aún deben estar en la cafetería así que… buenas noches ―dije antes de cerrar la puerta. Suspiré y apoyé mi frente sobre la madera de la puerta―. Tonta ―murmuré para mí misma. Me alejé de la puerta y al darme vuelta dejé escapar un grito estrangulado.

―Tranquila ―comandó Damon.

―Pero… tú ―me volví para ver la puerta cerrada a mis espaldas. Yo había cerrado la puerta y él claramente había estado en el vestíbulo… ¿verdad? Yo jamás lo había invitado a entrar.

―Bonnie ya me ha invitado a entrar. Sólo se necesita que lo inviten a uno una vez para que el truco deje de tener resultado ―se sentó en la cama de Caroline y observó todo―. Tu lugar está lastimeramente vacío ―comentó.

Miré lo que él señalaba y, en efecto, mientras las demás habían colgado posters, retratos y cualquier tipo de cosas, las paredes sobre mi cama permanecían inmaculadas. El único objeto que había era el atrapasueños que colgaba de la cama misma.

―No… no somos una familia muy fotogénica que digamos.

Él hizo otro sonido de afirmación.

Su silencio comenzó a llegar a mis nervios así que caminé hacia mi cama para sentarme en ella.

―¿Planeas esperarlas?

―No. Vine a verte a ti, de hecho ―contestó entonces. No dije nada, mi silencio diciéndole que dijera lo que tuviera que decir―. Quería hablarte sobre este asunto de la sociedad secreta ―rodó los ojos.

―¿Qué quieres saber? ―pregunté.

―Nada. No me interesa ni me importa ―se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla se detuvo para mirarme―. Pero si a Elena o a mi hermano así como a la Barbie le sucede algo, créeme que no seré tan benevolente como esta vez, Isabella.

Y luego se fue llevándose su magnificencia con él y dejando conmigo la amenaza de muerte.

.

.

Más tarde escuché cómo Caroline, Elena y Bonnie intentaban entrar al cuarto sin hacer ruido aunque sus risas apagadas no ayudaran mucho. En la oscuridad de la habitación yo ya me encontraba debajo de las sábanas aunque muy despierta. Uno no podía sólo dormirse luego de un día así.

Encontré con sorpresa que mis párpados y mejillas estaban húmedas y me sentí triste y enfadada. Y envidiosa de que luego de un día así ellas tuvieran la vitalidad para reír a aquellas horas mientras yo me sentía de aquella manera.

Envidiosa de que se tuvieran entre ellas mientras yo no tenía a nadie.

Luego, debía hacer algún tipo de ruido porque lo siguiente que escuché fue:

―¿Bella? ―la voz de Bonnie provenía desde su cama. Pero no tenía fuerzas para lidiar con nada en ese momento.

Ni en ese momento ni nunca.

Así que la dejé repetir mi nombre mientras yo cerraba los ojos y fingía dormir.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Los sentimientos de Bella están por todo el lugar, ¿verdad? Pero salió de un mundo para meterse en otro. Damon siempre preocupándose por Elena y (aunque finja que no) por Stefan. No será amor a primera vista, eso se los puedo asegurar. Los estereotipos de personas que buscan Bella y Damon son demasiado diferentes y necesitan sufrir un cambio. Uno muy grande._

_**Contestando a algunas preguntas que hicieron en los comentarios:**_

_*****__Los Cullen aparecerán o al menos se hará mención de lo que fue de ellos en algunos capítulos antes del final._

_*****__Bella no tenía ninguna intención cuando entró a la sociedad Augustine más que el poder estudiar. Recuerden que ella está estudiando algo relacionado con lo sobrenatural. Pero tampoco se imaginaba lo que le hacían a los vampiros. Y ahora que sabe lo de su abuelo ya es muy tarde para dar marcha atrás._

_*****__Damon jamás fue prisionero de la sociedad Augustine. De hecho, él jamás se acercó a nadie de la familia Whitmore como en la serie._

_*****__Caroline y Elena… bueno, Caroline acababa de romper con Tyler así que no estaba de muy buen humor. Haré mención de eso más adelante. Y la conversión de Elena a vampiro hizo que ella se quitara mucho peso de encima. Para que tengan una idea, Elena volvió a ser la misma chica que era antes de que sus padres tuvieran el accidente que los mató y que los hermanos Salvatore entraran en su vida. La Elena popular sólo que algo más madura._

_*****__La relación entre Stefan y Bella, bueno, quiero que les quede claro que en esta historia la pareja central es la de Bella y Damon. Aunque por ahora, sí, Stefan y Bella tienen una reacción extraña el uno por el otro pero de eso escribiré en algunos capítulos más adelantes. Sólo puedo decir que es una relación importante para la historia._

_Estoy feliz de la respuesta que ha recibido __**Whitmore**__ por parte de todos ustedes. Veinte reviews en tan solo dos capítulos… ¡y vamos por más!_

_Les agradezco con todo el corazón a_ **Carla, Madame Eliza, paky32, Alexa S. Salvatore (debemos ser primas (? ), chovitap, Cullen-21-gladys, karencastrejon54, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, Allegra Salvatore, Berta Salvatore, Valery Br, Danielle Franks, Namikaze Yuki, lizleermipasion, Mariana Masen y lucycamb (cuando comentaste justamente estaba escribiendo el capítulo)** _y espero que esta historia se convierta si no en su favorita, en una de sus favoritas._

_Si encuentran algún error de tipeo u ortografía sepan disculpar._

_Ya lo saben; espero sus comentarios, ideas o críticas._

_**XOXO**_


	4. Feliz cumpleaños

.

**4**

**Feliz cumpleaños**

.

.

Salí de debajo de las frazadas y apagué la alarma del móvil.

Había llegado el trece de Septiembre.

Me levanté y tomé un baño rápido antes de enfundarme en mi blusa, shorts y zapatillas. Cuando salí las demás se estaban levantando. Habían pasado días desde lo de Stefan y yo no había hablado con ninguna de ellas. Por supuesto que Bonnie me había abordado unas cuantas veces pero yo había huido de cobarde a la primera oportunidad.

No necesitaba la distracción de nadie en ese momento. Wes seguía con sus experimentos y yo seguía como su ayudante. Había llegado a conocer a Enzo y a pesar de su actitud cínica parecía una buena persona.

Hubo un llamado a la puerta con dos golpes secos.

―¿Quién demonios puede ser a esta hora? ―murmuró Caroline mientras pasaba una mano por su desordenado cabello rubio.

Como ninguna parecía querer moverse de la cama, me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

El hombre llevaba gafas de aumento y una gorra que yo jamás usaría junto con una camisa y pantalones cortos.

―Tengo dos paquetes para Isabella Swan ―dijo mientras leía en su planilla.

―Soy yo ―contesté algo sorprendida.

―Muy bien. Necesito su firma aquí… y aquí ―frunció el seño, miró su planilla y luego me sonrió―. Feliz cumpleaños ―deseó mientras me daba los paquetes.

―Gracias ―murmuré mientras tomaba los paquetes en mis brazos y él se iba.

―¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? ―preguntó Elena desde su cama.

―Sí ―le devolví otra sonrisa igual.

―Feliz cumpleaños ―sonrió Bonnie.

―Gracias ―murmuré antes de depositar las cosas sobre la cama. Un paquete estaba envuelto en un papel amarillo con dibujos rosas. El otro era de un cálido color café. Pero ambos eran rectangulares y no muy gruesos. Estaba casi segura que el primero era de Renée y el segundo de Charlie pero tendría que averiguarlo más tarde porque tenía clases y no quería llegar tarde. Tampoco quería quedarme allí con ellas.

Las clases fueron normales, me crucé con Aaron en el pasillo y él me saludó. Le devolví el saludo. No habíamos hablado mucho desde aquellos días pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Y tenía el presentimiento de que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Cuando terminó la clase del doctor Maxfield y todos se encontraban saliendo él hizo que me detenga.

―Sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños ―dijo a modo de explicación mientras guardaba sus cosas― así que puedes tomarte el día libre. Sal con tus amigos, festeja. Solo se es joven una vez, Isabella.

Intenté que mi rostro no mostrara sorpresa. Y miedo porque él sabía cuando cumplía años. Pero me sentí bien de no tener que pasar la tarde de mi cumpleaños en el sótano de un laboratorio con un vampiro mentalmente inestable. Y era algo reconfortante saber que detrás de aquella fachada de científico desquiciado aún habitara un alma humana.

―Gracias, doctor ―le sonreí y me fui.

Al medio día estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería cuando sentí que alguien invadía mi espacio personal. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la de Bonnie, quien estaba sentada a mi lado. Cuando hice amago para levantarme, ella tomó mi brazo.

―Espera, Bella. Por favor ―su mirada era suplicante y yo ya estaba cansada de tener cualquier tipo de resentimientos hacia mis compañeras de dormitorio así que me senté nuevamente, escuchándola. Bonnie sonrió y me soltó―. Gracias ―dijo―. Bella, yo quería disculparme por no haberte dicho sobre… ya sabes.

―Tienes razón ―murmuré―. Quizás tuviste que haberme dicho que compartía un dormitorio con tres vampiros.

―¿Qué? ―parpadeó―. ¿Crees que yo…? No, no. Yo no soy como Elena y Caroline.

No voy a mentir, mi corazón se había liberado de un peso. Ser la única humana en un dormitorio lleno de vampiros… no era un pensamiento agradable.

―Pero, Bella ―prosiguió Bonnie―, entiende que no era mi secreto para contar. Además, ¿para qué iba a hacerlo si se suponía que tú no sabrías nada sobre ello? habrías estado perfectamente a salvo ―comentó aunque pensé que la última parte había sido algo forzada.

Me sentí muy tonta y dramática cuando comprendí que tenía razón. Yo era la nueva, la humana que se suponía era bastante simplona sin pistas del mundo sobrenatural. ¿Cómo podía haberme enojado con Bonnie por eso?

Suspiré y jugué con lo que quedaba de la comida en mi plato.

―Tienes razón ―concedí sin mirarla―. Estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar de mi parte el querer tu lealtad.

―No, ese no fue el problema. Y lo sabes ―fue su turno de suspirar―. Me caes bien, Bella. Pareces una muchacha buena, simpática y te dedicas mucho a tus estudios. _Siento_ que eres confiable. Pero daría cualquier cosa porque no estés en peligro con estos secretos.

―Bueno, ya no puedes hacer nada ―ignoré el pequeño aguijón que me decía que yo no me había enterado sobre los vampiros por ellos, sino por una experiencia que era mía y privada.

―Eso ya lo veo ―tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa―. Así que… ¿cómo es trabajar para el doctor Maxfield?

Hice una mueca, recordando las veces que había tenido que huir debido al olor de la sangre. La mayoría de Enzo, estaba segura.

―No hablemos de eso ―comenté, arrugando la nariz.

Bonnie asintió y luego frunció el seño.

―Sabes que tendremos que hacer algo respecto a eso, ¿verdad? ―preguntó―. Los vampiros no son santos de mi devoción pero no es justo tratarlos de ese modo.

Asentí con la cabeza porque estaba de acuerdo. Hacía días venía pensando en qué podía yo hacer para sacar a Enzo de allí porque no era humano ni inhumano el hacerle todo lo que Wes le hacía incluso si él sanaba rápido. El dolor…

Me estremecí.

Pero nunca había podido ser capaz de ver alguna llave; no había tenido la oportunidad de buscarla porque Wes siempre estaba presente cada vez que yo estaba allí abajo.

―Sí, tienes razón. Además, es un peligro para cualquiera ―miré a mi alrededor, a los estudiantes que conversaban ajenos a todo el peligro que corrían en la universidad―. No quiero que vuelva a sucederle a nadie lo que le sucedió a Megan.

―Así que has puesto dos más dos ―comentó ella en voz baja, su mirada era comprensiva y estaba llena de aprehensión.

―No soy tan tonta ―rodé los ojos mientras alejaba la bandeja con el resto de la comida enfrente de mí―. Vi en qué estado se encontraba su cuello y eso es suficiente. Lo que no puedo entender es por qué. A mí no me ha sucedido nada ―musité, mi mente llenándose de ideas y posibilidades.

―Eso es, ¿verdad? ―la voz de Bonnie de pronto sonaba más alta aunque lo suficiente para que nadie más que yo la oyera. Estaba cargada de acusación―. Por eso te encuentras trabajando para él; para averiguar qué es lo que sucedió con esa chica. Bella ―sacudió la cabeza―, podría sucederte algo.

―No ―negué con rapidez―. Wes es raro, sí, pero él de verdad piensa que está haciendo un bien. Y Enzo…

―¿Enzo?

―_Shh_ ―miré a mi alrededor y me cercioré de que nadie la escuchara―. Enzo es un vampiro.

―¿Tiene a un vampiro allí abajo? ―siseó ella antes de llevarse las manos al rostro―. Creí que sólo sabía de Stefan.

―No, él no es conocido aquí ―le aseguré―. Lo tienen prisionero desde hace poco más de medio siglo.

―Oh, por Dios ―gimió ella―. ¿Se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor? Los vampiros son volátiles y luego de un siglo encerrado no sé qué es lo que hará este. Ni quiero imaginarlo.

Sólo pude darle la razón en eso.

Luego de unos minutos nos despedimos porque ella tenía clases y yo volví al dormitorio para abrir los regalos. Comencé con el de Charlie. Mientras rompía el papel, recordé cuánto había aborrecido cumplir años hacía exactamente doce meses atrás…

Retiré el papel y mi boca se abrió de la impresión al ver un fajo de billetes de cien dólares.

Charlie quería matarme, eso era seguro. Fruncí el seño y tomé el de Renée, cuyo regalo se parecía bastante al de Charlie. Con manos temblorosas lo desenvolví y solté una risa al ver otro fajo de dinero. Los conté y entre los dos sumaban once mil quinientos dólares.

Amaba a mis padres y siempre supieron lo incómoda que me ponían los regalos y, aún así… eran los mejores padres que alguien como yo podía llegar a desear. Me prometí llamarlos al anochecer ya que ambos estaban en horario de trabajo; sin importar la clase de trabajo sedentario que tuviera un _sheriff_ de policía en un lugar como Forks.

Tomé la nota que venía con el regalo de Renée y la saqué del sobre. Luego de llorar como una magdalena al terminar de leer la carta, puse todo el dinero en un mismo sobre antes de tomar mi bolso, el móvil y las llaves del auto antes de salir.

Cuando salía del corredor, me encontré con Stefan.

―Hola ―sonrió él mientras se acercaba. La verdad era que no había vuelto a hablarle luego de aquel horrible día. Sí lo encontraba por los pasillos mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras respectivas clases y él siempre me sonreía. Yo, por mi parte, esperaba que mi expresión fuera al menos serena.

―Hola ―lo saludé. Vestía ropas deportivas así que deduje que seguramente estaba en el campo de recreación. Un campo que yo aun no había pisado. Ni planeaba hacerlo.

―Feliz cumpleaños ―dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

―¿Gracias? ―contesté, sorprendida.

Él sonrió.

―Elena me lo dijo. De hecho, espera un minuto ―desapareció doblando hacia el ala de los dormitorios de los hombres y luego estuvo a mi lado nuevamente con algo envuelto en papel de regalo―. Toma. Escuché que tienes muchos libros clásicos así que creí que éste te gustaría.

―Hmm. Muchas gracias ―balbuceé―. Yo…

―¡Stefan! ―un muchacho moreno se acercó trotando hacia nosotros―. Oh. Hola ―sonrió con su sonrisa blanca.

―Jesse, ésta es Bella. Bella, él es Jesse. Estábamos en mitad de un partido de fútbol americano.

―Si ―asintió Jesse―. De hecho, te estamos esperando. El receso acabó.

―Oh, bien. Adiós, Bella.

―Adiós y… gracias por el regalo ―lo sacudí en la mano en frente de él.

―De nada ―se encogió de hombros y se fue trotando con Jesse a su lado, seguramente manteniéndole el paso ya que Stefan podía estar en donde quisiera que sea en tan sólo unos segundos.

Me quedé unos segundos de allí, de pie, hasta que recordé hacia donde me había estado dirigiendo. Así que retomé el camino y entré en mi auto antes de salir del estacionamiento sobre cuatro ruedas.

Cuando preparaba mi estadía en Whitmore había tenido que trasladar mi cuenta bancaria a una de las sucursales que estaban cerca de la universidad. Me tomó veinte minutos en llegar al banco y unos cincuenta más en hacer el depósito del dinero en la cuenta. No quería estar con tanto efectivo encima así que simplemente opté porque me dieran una tarjeta de débito.

Cuando regresé al auto y cerré la puerta, ya lista para encenderlo y salir del estacionamiento fue que vi el regalo de Stefan. Lo había dejado sobre el salpicadero para poder conducir tranquila pero ahora llamaba mi atención. Lo tomé y rompí el papel de color rojo ―no había ningún moño ni cinta― para encontrarme con Cumbres Borrascosas.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar cuando toqué el encuadernado tan frágil y viejo.

―Una primera edición ―murmuré, maravillada. Todo el mundo sabía –o a los que les interesaba-que las hermanas Brontë habían publicado varios libros con seudónimos. Y yo bien sabía que Cumbres Borrascosas había sido publicado por primera vez bajo el seudónimo de Ellis Bell. Como para darme la razón encontré la fecha: mil ochocientos cuarenta y siete.

Stefan me había obsequiado algo de valor incalculable, ¿lo sabría él? yo esperaba que sí.

Lo envolví de nuevo en el papel -¿si la luz del sol le daba directamente le haría daño? No quería averiguarlo de mala manera- antes de salir del estacionamiento y volver a Whitmore.

.

.

.

―¡Sorpresa! ―exclamaron Caroline, Elena y Bonnie cuando entré al dormitorio. Estaban las tres de pie enfrente de mi cama, la cual estaba cubierta de ropas que estaba segura no me pertenecían.

―¿Qué sucede aquí? ―pregunté, sorprendida, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Todas se encontraban sonriendo lo que, francamente, me asustaba bastante.

―Tendremos una fiesta esta noche ―comentó Caroline.

―En honor a tu cumpleaños ―acotó Elena mientras se acercaba al pequeño tocador que había entre las camas de ella y Caroline. La superficie estaba repleta de productos, cepillos de cabello, planchas para el cabello y muchas cosas de las cuales yo no sabía el nombre.

Miré a Bonnie, intentando discernir si esto era bueno o malo; si debía sentirme halagada o no. Ella sólo sonrió y asintió.

―Ven ―llamó Caroline mientras quitaba la silla del escritorio y la colocaba enfrente del tocador―. Tenemos que prepararte, cumpleañera.

La observé por unos momentos y no parecía aquella chica que me había advertido mantenerme lejos de Stefan. Su expresión era amistosa y su belleza se realzaba cuando la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana hacía de su cabello un halo dorado.

Me acerqué a mi cama y deposité mis cosas ahí sobre las ropas antes de sentarme en la silla y que Caroline la acercara más al espejo.

―¿Has recibido regalos ya? ―preguntó Bonnie mientras rebuscaba en su lado del armario.

―Si ―respondí mientras Caroline quitaba el cabello de mi rostro y lo sujetaba por detrás.

―Bella, pondré tu bolso en mi cama ―dijo Bonnie mientras lo tomaba y lo cambiaba de lugar.

―¿Qué esto? ―preguntó Elena mientras tomaba un rectángulo cubierto―. ¿Es un regalo? ―sonrió mientras lo sacaba del papel y mi respiración se detuvo―. Wow. Una primera edición de Cumbres Borrascosas. Stefan tiene una igual, ¿sabes? ―su voz se había ido apagando mientras lo revisaba―. Esta es la de Stefan ―terminó.

―¿De Stefan? ― preguntó Caroline.

―Él me lo obsequió ―murmuré de repente muy incómoda. ¿Elena estaba enojada? ¿pensaría que se lo había robado?

Elena levantó la cabeza y su mirada incrédula se encontró con la mía a través del espejo.

―¿Stefan te obsequió esto? ―preguntó mientras alzaba el libro como para que yo me cerciorara de que hablaba del mismo libro del que hablaba ella.

―Si ―asentí despacio con la cabeza―. Él dijo que… que le habías mencionado que me gustaban los clásicos y que por eso…

Mi voz se apagó en el silencio de la habitación.

Si había una lista de los momentos incómodos de mi vida, éste momento habría estado en el primer lugar. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Bonnie se aclaró y la garganta y comentó:

―Eso fue un lindo gesto de su parte, ¿verdad? ―intentó sonreír―. Stefan siempre ha sido un gran chico y también le encantan los clásicos.

―Sí ―murmuró Elena antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Caroline suspiró y vi que Bonnie seguía a Elena, desapareciendo en el baño.

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?

―No eres tú ―comentó Caroline de repente, como si hubiera leído mi mente. La miré a través del espejo y ella no parecía enfadada. Sino que se mordía el labio inferior―. Es que ese libro tiene un significado especial para Elena.

―Pero, ¿no es de Stefan?

¿Stefan me había regalado algo que le pertenecía a Elena?

―Sí, sí. Es de Stefan. Pero ―sacudió la cabeza―… ¿sabes? no tiene importancia. ¿Cómo quieres tu maquillaje?

―Eh. No lo sé; no suelo maquillarme.

―Lo he notado. Voy a maquillarte ligeramente, ¿sí? Nada que se note demasiado ―comenzó a agarrar productos y a aplicarlos mientras yo cerraba los ojos e intentaba no pensar en el reciente evento. Parecía que Elena y yo no debíamos ser amigas después de todo―. ¿Bella?

Abrí los ojos y observé a Caroline que seguí trabajando en la sombra de mis ojos.

―¿Sí, Caroline?

―Bella, yo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento hacia ti. Veras, no soy una persona que se adapte al cambio con facilidad, ¿entiendes?

―Está bien, Caroline ―repliqué más por decir algo que por sentirlo. Caroline me había agarrado desprevenida.

―No, no está bien. Acabo de terminar una relación de mucho tiempo. La más larga que yo he tenido, de hecho, y me la he tomado contra todo el mundo. No es una justificación pero pensaba que quizás podríamos empezar de vuelta, ¿sabes? ¿borrón y cuenta nueva?

Nunca fui una persona rencorosa a pesar del daño que me habían causado ciertas personas así que cuando vi el rostro sincero de Caroline no pude hacer nada más que asentir en silencio. Además, ella no me había hecho ni de lejos el daño que otros habían causado.

―Gracias ―sonrió ella―. Bueno, el maquillaje ya está. ¿Qué quieres hacer con tu cabello? ―preguntó mientras lo soltaba y pasaba los dedos por él―. Es tan largo y sedoso…

―Sí ―hice una mueca―. Debería cortármelo pero…

―No, no. No lo cortes, por favor. Es hermoso.

―Gracias ―me ruboricé, claro que sí―. Sólo déjalo suelto, si quieres.

―Muy bien ―aceptó ella mientras tomaba un cepillo y lo cepillaba.

―¿Qué pasó con el novio? ―pregunté.

―Ex ―contestó ella automática y tajantemente―. Lo siento. Es que aún duele un poco. Tyler es una buena persona pero ―sacudió la cabeza―… tiene otras prioridades en este momento y ya no podía seguir así, sin verlo durante semanas y no ser parte de su vida ni él de la mía. Además, era injusto para mí estar así; no ser una prioridad para él. Me refiero a que, valgo la pena que peleé por mí, Bella ―se quejó.

_Todas lo merecemos_, pensé.

Luego de terminar enfrente del espejo, Caroline me hizo escoger un vestido. Habían varios y estaba segura de que eran vestidos de las tres. Eran lindos pero demasiado lindos. Colores pasteles, colores brillantes, con escote pronunciado, demasiado cortos…

―Tienes que elegir uno Bella ―suspiró Caroline mientras soltaba el último que me había mostrado.

―Lo sé. Es que no me gustan los vestidos.

―Bueno pero no vas a aparecer en jeans y una blusa… espera, tengo algo que creo que te gustará ―voló hacia su armario y rebuscó hasta que sacó una prensa corta y me la enseñó―. Esto es un mono que compré hace mil años.

Era negro y corto, un traje de una pieza, sin mangas y con tiras gruesas y negras en los hombros. Lo dio vuelta y vi que me cubriría la mitad de la espalda y tenía un moño.

―Es esto o uno de esos vestidos. Tú eliges.

―Éste ―dije mientras lo sacaba de sus manos. Prefería mil veces esa pieza negra a una rosa.

.

.

.

―¿Estás divirtiéndote? ―preguntó Bonnie a mi lado. Había una fogata y al rededor la gente bailaba con música. Música de moda que yo no tenía idea ni de que existía.

―Sí, claro ―no era una mentira. Si bien no bailaba como una posesa como otros había estado conversando con algunas muchachas que se habían acercado a desearme un feliz cumpleaños. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo lo sabían pero tampoco había preguntado. Alguien había traído un equipo de sonido que yo no tenía idea cómo funcionaba sin estar conectado a una toma eléctrica pero lo hacía. La cerveza estaba en manos de todos y había visto a Elena repartiendo los tragos. Elena no había vuelto a dirigirme la palabra y no podía decir que la culpara aunque no entendía muy bien de qué iba la cosa.

―Esa era la idea ―sonrió Bonnie mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

―Gracias por todo esto ―le dije mientras me volvía para sonreírle―. No me lo esperaba; planeaba acostarme temprano y aprovechar la noche ―reí antes de tomar un trago de mi cerveza. El sabor ya había dejado de molestarme al tercer sorbo.

―Eso imaginé ―Bonnie hizo una mueca antes de sonreír.

Caroline se acercó a nosotras.

―¿Qué se siente tener diecinueve? ―preguntó mientras tomaba de la mano a Jesse, el muchacho que Stefan me había presentado ese día a la tarde.

―¿Francamente? Lo mismo que tener dieciocho.

Los tres rieron hasta que Jesse silbó, mirando hacia atrás de nosotras.

―Problemas en el paraíso ―comentó mientras se llevaba la cerveza a los labios.

Las tres nos volvimos para ver a Elena y Stefan que estaba a unos cinco metros de nosotros, en el linde del lugar. Estaban enfrentados, a unos dos o tres pasos de distancia y parecían estar discutiendo. Elena gesticulaba con las manos y lo señalaba acusadoramente.

―Oh, no ―murmuró Caroline.

Me volví, incapaz de presenciar la escena ya que tenía una buena idea sobre qué se trataba.

―Creo que deberíamos…

―Sí ―asentí, interrumpiendo a Caroline―. Deberían ir.

Las chicas me sonrieron y acariciaron mi brazo antes de acercarse a ellos. No tenía nada que decirle a Jesse así que preferí sonreírle y comencé a caminar en la dirección opuesta.

Era una linda noche; el cielo estaba oscuro y las estrellas parecían brillar el doble debido a esto. Saludé a algunos chicos que parecían conocerme pero no me detuve a hablar con ellos.

Salí del círculo de árboles que iluminaba la fogata y rumié a las afueras –nunca alejándome- hasta que encontré un tronco caído. Me senté en él y me quité los zapatos con tacones en los que Caroline me había embutido. Dejé que las plantas de mis pies tocaran la tierra y suspiré antes de dar otro sorbo a mi cerveza.

―¿Lamentándote con una cerveza? ―la voz de Damon llegó a mis oídos. Me sobresalté y me volví para verlo acercarse. También estaba bebiendo cerveza―. Usted es patética, señorita Swan.

Por alguna extraña razón, su comentario no me ofendió. Al contrario, levanté la cerveza que tenía en mi mano a modo de brindis antes de darle otro trago.

―La historia de mi vida.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que no pude soportarlo más.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté sin mirarlo―. Por alguna razón no te puedo imaginar participando de una fiesta hecha por adolescentes y para adolescentes.

Y en mi cumpleaños, agregué para mis adentros.

Lo sentí más que vi encogerse de hombros.

―Estaba cerca y es una fiesta. No puedes decirle no a una fiesta. Y mucho menos al alcohol.

Miré mi botella e hice una mueca.

―No le veo lo llamativo.

―No ―contestó él mientras tomaba otro trago―. Por supuesto que no lo haces.

Volvió el rostro para observarme y su mirada me traspasó como un rayo. Le rehuí mientras me ponía de pie. De pronto no me sentía tan estabilizada como antes.

―Creo que debería ir…

―¿Qué haces aquí, Isabella?

―¿Disculpa?

―¿Qué haces en Whitmore?

―¿Una carrera? ―contesté, insegura de adónde quería llegar.

―Sí. Parapsicología y folklore. Interesante combinación, ¿no lo crees?

―¿Estuviste investigándome? ―pregunté, súbitamente enojada.

―Claro que lo hice ―respondió como si nada―. Isabella Marie Swan. Naciste un trece de Septiembre en el hospital de Forks, Washington. Hija de padres separados, viviste toda tu vida en Phoenix, Arizona, con tu madre hasta hace dos años que volviste a Forks con tu padre, donde terminaste el secundario antes de recibir tu carta de aceptación en Whitmore.

Cerré mi boca antes de morderme el labio tan fuerte que me dolió. ¿Quién se creía que era este vampiro? No tenía ningún derecho de inmiscuirse en mi vida privada.

Mi vida privada.

Los Cullen.

―¿Algo más? ―pregunté con los dientes apretados.

Él enarcó una ceja.

―¿Debería haber más?

Sacudí la cabeza antes de volver a ponerme los zapatos y alejarme. Para mi no gran sorpresa lo encontré caminando a mi lado.

―¿Dejas de seguirme, por favor?

―No te sigo y es un país libre.

―Eso es lo que dicen ―murmuré. No estaba segura pero creo que lo vi acercarse a mi cabeza e inhalar profundamente. Me estremecí y cualquiera que hubiera sido mi reacción se detuvo cuando nos topamos con Stefan y Elena, quien estaba a unos pasos detrás de él.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó Stefan con su mirada clavada en Damon. Sin saludos ni nada parecido.

―Oí música y olí el alcohol ―se encogió de hombros.

No parecían amistosos; ni sus expresiones lo eran ni sus posturas. Era como estar enfrente de dos enemigos.

Una brisa fresca se levantó al rededor de nosotros y me abracé a mí misma. Stefan miró entre nosotros dos con una expresión dubitativa en el rostro.

―Vamos, Stefan ―Elena puso su mano en su brazo y él la miró, como si se sorprendiera de que ella estuviera ahí―. Dejemos a Bella divertirse ―me sonrió aunque pude darme cuenta de que era un gesto forzado. Volvió su mirada a Stefan y ésta se hizo más real―. Vamos a un lugar más privado ―dijo en un tono más íntimo.

Mi estómago se encogió y miré hacia otro lado. No me había gustado ese tono y definitivamente no quería saber qué iban a hacer.

¿Qué demonios me estaba sucediendo?

―Está bien ―dijo Stefan. Le disparó una mirada a su hermano―. Compórtate, Damon.

Damon sonrió con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

―¿Cuándo no lo hago?

Stefan suspiró y me miró, esbozando una sonrisa por vez primera.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

Sólo pude sonreír y asentir; no confiando en el estado de mi voz.

Elena me sonrió, esta vez más animada que antes, antes de alejarse del brazo de Stefan.

Los vi alejarse aún clavada en mi sitio hasta que sentí la pesada mirada de Damon. Alcé la cabeza -sí, así de alto era él- para encontrarlo observándome con ojos serios e insondables.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté, súbitamente a la defensiva.

Damon sacudió la cabeza.

―Nada ―respondió con un tono que quería decir _todo_.

Pasamos un minuto en silencio mientras yo me preguntaba sobre mi reacción hacia la cercanía de Stefan y Elena. No era como si me gustara Stefan; no lo conocía y sencillamente no podía ser posible.

―Bailemos ―dijo Damon, de repente. Y me arrastró hacia donde estaban bailando los demás.

―No sé bailar ―contesté mientras lo veía comenzar a moverse al ritmo de la música. Se movía fluidamente y, sorprendentemente, era como si tuviera una gracia innata, felina en él. No parecía extraño observarlo bailar aunque yo jamás lo hubiera tomado por esa clase de hombre.

Damon rodó los ojos y tomó mi mano para girarme en una vuelta.

―No necesitas saber ―contestó.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé allí con él, bailando, dejando que mi cuerpo tomase posesión de mis sentidos, sin importarme si hacía el ridículo o no. Sólo sentía el aire frío que ya no me afectaba, la suavidad de mi cabello sobre mis hombros y mi espalda. Y a Damon a mi lado todo el tiempo. De vez en cuando atisbaba un destello de Caroline al otro lado del lugar con su mirada sorprendida puesta en nosotros o a Bonnie, cuya expresión era ceñuda.

Creo que me emborraché porque de pronto estaba riendo como nunca antes me había reído y estaba en mi dormitorio.

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama cuando me tropecé por tercera vez.

―Sólo fueron tres cervezas ―dijo Damon con tono divertido. Levanté la mirada nublada para verlo de pie al lado de mi cama. Estaba incómoda así que me apoyé sobre mis cómodos y subí hasta que mi cabeza conectó con mi almohada.

Suspiré y me desperecé.

―Mi cama es cómoda ―comenté sin sentido aunque maravillada―. No sabía que mi cama era tan cómoda ―volví a comentar.

―¿Ah, sí? me alegro.

―Yo también ―volví a suspirar―. Eres un buen vampiro, Damon. Muy guapo.

―¿En serio?

―Sip. Muy, muy guapo aunque seas un idiota ―balbuceé―. Eres el vampiro más guapo que he visto. Bueno, no. No el más guapo pero sí eres lindo.

―¿Y quién es el más guapo? ―se detuvo y sentí que me quitaban los zapatos―. ¿Mi hermano?

―¿Tu hermano? No ―reí―. Es Edward. Edward es el más hermoso. Es una lástima que se haya ido, ¿verdad, Damon?

―Sí, es una lástima ―un momento de silencio―. Es una marca muy divertida la que tienes aquí ―sentí una ligera presión en mi muñeca―. Está fría.

―_Shh_ ―lo callé con los ojos cerrados. Me sentía tan pacífica, como si flotara…

―¿Dónde te hiciste esa cicatriz, Bella?

―¿Bella? tú no me llamas Bella. Tú siempre me dices Isabella ―hice una mueca―. Isabella. _Ugh_. Odio ese nombre. Es tan… elegante.

―Es italiano ―contestó él―. Y lindo. ¿Dónde te hiciste esa cicatriz, Isabella? ―preguntó de nuevo, utilizando mi nombre completo. Sonreí. Sonaba lindo, casi musical, cuando él lo decía.

―La cicatriz ―me recordó con voz suave y persuasiva. ¿Estaba él acostado mi lado?

―¿Qué cicatriz? ―pregunté. Ya me había olvidado de lo que me había preguntado.

Lo escuché suspirar.

―La cicatriz en tu muñeca, la que está fría y dura. ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

―No puedo decírtelo ―murmuré ya medio ida.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque si ellos se enteran que sé su secreto, van a matarme. Y no quiero morir, Damon. No ahora ―fue lo último que dije antes de dormirme.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó después de eso ni si lo imaginé pero recuerdo haber escuchado un:

―Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> ¡_ay, Bella! Les aseguro que después de esto no se emborracha más. Creo. ¿Qué piensan del capítulo de hoy? ¿bien, mal?_

_¿Entendieron el problema del libro?_

_Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron sus comentarios y opiniones en el capítulo pasado. De verdad las aprecio mucho__._

_**Y por último, a quien deje un Review comentando lo que más le gusta hasta ahora de la historia y lo que no le gusta le mandaré, de regalo, el contenido de la carta que Renée le escribió a Bella por su cumpleaños.**_

_**XOXO**_


	5. Mal de amores

.

**5**

_**Mal de amores**_

.

.

―¿Quién es ese chico? ―preguntó Caroline cuando pasamos caminando por al lado de Aaron y él me sonrió a modo de saludo. Caroline se volvió para sonreírme con los ojos grandes―. Es mono.

Sonreí ante su expresión.

―Él es ―¿qué podía decir, mi amigo? porque no lo era; no en realidad―… él era el mejor amigo de Megan.

―¿Megan? ―preguntó ella con confusión.

―La chica que murió en el bosque aquella noche, ¿te acuerdas?

―Oh. Sí ―claro que se acordaba; había sido ella quien me había encontrado con el cuerpo.

Caroline suspiró.

―Voy a almorzar, ¿me acompañas o tienes alguna clase antes? ―mi estómago gruñó de hambre y ella se echó a reír mientras mi rostro enrojecía―. Creo que _eso_ contestó por ti. Vamos ―me tomó la mano e hizo que apurara el paso.

Una semana después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños había encontrado la compañía de Caroline muy entretenida y deseada. Ella parecía ser una de esas muchachas que se levantaban con una sonrisa y se acostaba con otra a pesar de todo. ¡Dios sabía que necesitaba ese tipo de personas a mi lado! Luego de nuestra plática y sus disculpas antes de la fiesta las cosas se habían suavizado entre nosotras

No podía decir lo mismo de mi no-existente relación con Elena.

Luego del regalo de Stefan las cosas habían parecido ir de mal en peor. Ya no me hablaba –no de una manera mezquina, sólo no reconocía mi presencia en la misma habitación- ni siquiera para saludarme. No mentía; me daba muchas ganas de preguntar qué era lo que estaba mal con ella pero luego lo pensaba y cerraba mi boca porque, simplemente, no era yo la del problema sino ella y si ella podía vivir con ello, allá ella. El día que le molestara de verdad yo suponía que me lo diría.

Stefan. Stefan tampoco me hablaba, simplemente cabeceaba en señal de saludo cuando lo cruzaba por algún pasillo. Tampoco mentiría sobre eso; dolía. Dolía que hiciera eso de una manera estúpida y sin sentido. ¿Por qué debería lastimarme el hecho de que el muchacho no quisiera hablarme? No lo sabía, pero eso no detenía el dolor.

Cuando conseguimos nuestros almuerzos y nos sentamos, Caroline comenzó a cotorrear sobre las nuevas tendencias y que debía ir de _shopping_ porque tenía que actualizar su guardarropa. Yo sólo asentía.

―Deberías venir conmigo. Definitivamente deberías.

No me dejé ofender por su comentario así que simplemente negué con la cabeza.

―No, gracias. No tengo buenas experiencias ―comenté mientras recordaba con una mueca a Alice y su frenesí por las compras.

Sacudí la cabeza y encontré a Caroline sonriéndome.

―Voy a molestarte con esto hasta que aceptes por cansancio. Ya verás.

Tenía que admitir, la chica parecía ser perseverante.

Decidí cambiar de tema porque no veía futuro en ello.

―Así que… ¿cómo es Damon?

La pregunta hizo que ella soltara sus cubiertos de la sorpresa antes de mirarme.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó. Luego su expresión se tornó alarmada―. ¿Te ha hecho algo? Sólo tienes que decírmelo y…

―No, Caroline ―la interrumpí―. Sólo… me da curiosidad.

Ella me taladró con sus ojos azules por unos momentos hasta que suspiró y volvió a recoger su tenedor.

―La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿sabías?

―Pues es muy bueno el hecho de que soy humana.

Caroline sacudió la cabeza antes de volver su atención a la comida.

―¿Qué quieres saber de Damon? ―preguntó―. ¿Por qué te interesa?

Me encogí de hombros mientras jugaba con las patatas en mi plato y evadía su mirada.

―Tal vez quiera saber más del vampiro que me amenazó, ¿sabes? ―comenté en un murmullo porque sabía que ella podría escuchare.

―_Mierda_ ―la escuché murmurar―. Lo siento, Bella. Damon es… Damon.

Me reí sin querer.

―Eso explica todo ―comenté con algo de sarcasmo.

Caroline también rió.

―No, no lo hace. No en verdad ―suspiró antes de contarme la historia completa.

Y vaya qué historia.

Cuando terminamos yo me había perdido dos clases completas y me había enterado de Katherine, de los Salvatore, del tormento que Damon le había prometido a Stefan, de Elena y su increíble parecido con Katherine porque era una _doppelgänger_ y el triángulo amoroso de ellos tres, de la maldición del híbrido, de Klaus, de su familia de originales…

―Vaya historia ―murmuré mis pensamientos cuando Caroline terminó.

―Sí, creo que si la escribimos tendríamos un _best-seller_.

―¿Tú crees? ―pregunté con los ojos grandes.

Ella rió y yo fruncí el seño.

―Así que… Damon no fue un muy buen hermano.

―No, no lo fue ―suspiró Caroline―. Y luego, cuando Elena tuvo que elegir entre ellos dos, ella eligió a Stefan –lo que no considero una mala opción, en realidad creo que es genial- y Damon perdió. Otra vez. No me cae bien, fue un imbécil conmigo y todo, pero debe apestar que la chica que se parezca a la anterior, elija a tu hermano pequeño.

De verdad debía doler eso, pensé mientras recordaba el ligero antagonismo que ellos habían tenido en la fiesta.

―Sí, debió doler ―murmuré.

―De todas formas, ¿por qué preguntas por él?

―Ya te lo he dicho ―me encogí de hombros.

Entrecerró su mirada.

―Los vi ―me acusó―. En la fiesta. Los vi bailar juntos.

―Vi que nos mirabas ―murmuré, sonrojándome.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Damon es un idiota y no quería que hiciera nada malo. Pero te perdí luego y cuando regresé al dormitorio ya estabas dormida sobre tu cama.

Fruncí el seño.

―La verdad es que no recuerdo cómo llegué a mi cama.

Ella hizo una mueca y acercó su cabeza a la mía.

―Bella, te voy a ser sincera. Entiendo que Damon sea guapo, misterioso y todo lo que eso conlleva. Créeme, lo viví cuando era humana. Pero él _no_ vale la pena.

―No pienso en él de esa manera ―me defendí aún más roja―. Es sólo que… no lo sé. Quiero saber a lo que me enfrento.

―No te enfrentas a nada, Bella. No te haremos daño. Prometo no dejar que algo malo te suceda.

Le sonreí y palmeé su mano.

―A veces las cosas no están dentro de nuestro control, Caroline ―suspiré―. Además, con todo lo que sucede con Elena…

―Elena jamás te haría daño.

―Parece odiarme.

―No te odia. Es sólo que… te lo diré pero no digas nada sobre ellos, ¿sí? ―asentí con la cabeza para que continuara―. El libro que Stefan te regaló era de él, sí, pero tenía un significado especial para Elena que ella creyó que él compartía. Y luego Stefan va y te lo regala a ti, a una completa desconocida, como obsequio de cumpleaños. Eso la lastimó.

Suspiré y miré a mí alrededor. El lugar estaba casi desierto ya que todos estaban en sus respectivas clases salvo por alguno que otro estudiante.

―Puedo devolvérselo. No quiero problemas con nadie.

Caroline negó con la cabeza.

―Stefan no te lo ha pedido. Pero haz lo que quieras, Bella. Es tu elección.

.

.

―¿Por qué continuas aquí? ―preguntó Enzo en su habitual posición sentado en el suelo contra la pared.

―¿De qué hablas? ―le pregunté mientras lo observaba. Él casi sonrió; pude ver cómo las comisuras de sus labios se arqueaban hacia arriba ligeramente.

―Puedo ver cómo te duele estar aquí, enfrente de esta celda. Cada vez que entras tu corazón se acelera como si me temieras. Pero no puedes temerme cuando estoy de este lado de los barrotes, ¿verdad? ―preguntó―. Así que mi pregunta es: ¿por qué continúas viniendo?

Lo observé por unos segundos. Enzo era realmente guapo; si hubiera sido humano en estos momentos estaba completamente segura que tendría a más de una muchacha rendida a sus pies.

Desde que había comenzado a tratarlo podía notar su evolución. Al principio él me hablaba de vaguedades y se perdía en los tiempos, ahora era capaz de mantener una conversación hilada en el tiempo presente, sus expresiones eran más cuerdas y hasta algunas veces hacía chistes. Macabros pero chistes al fin.

Y la respuesta a su pregunta era una que yo muy bien sabía.

―Porque estoy sola ―respondí. Él me observó desde el otro lado, con sus ojos tan inteligentes.

―Yo también ―respondió y mi corazón se partió un poco en mi pecho al oírlo decirlo con tanta facilidad, con tanta resigación…

La puerta se abrió y Wes entró.

―Arriba, Enzo ―dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, como si no le estuviera hablando a una persona que tenía prisionera en contra de su voluntad―. Vamos a hacer algunas pruebas.

Y mi estómago se revolvió de sólo intentar imaginar lo que serían aquellas pruebas mientras veía a Enzo levantarse del suelo con los hombros encorvados; como si cargara el peso de los años en ellos.

Estaba segura de que lo hacía.

.

.

Esa noche di vueltas sobre el colchón mientras intentaba dormirme pero mi conciencia parecía no querer dejarme.

Podía escuchar la voz de Enzo resonando en mis oídos.

_«Yo también»_

.

.

―Te ves terrible ―comentó Bonnie a la mañana siguiente mientras caminábamos por el campus.

―Me siento terrible ―comenté mientras apretaba las carpetas contra mi pecho―. No pude dormir en toda la noche.

―¿Estás bien?

M detuve y la miré. Ella hizo lo mismo.

―No lo sé ―contesté mientras sacudía la cabeza. Miré hacia arriba, hacia el cielo azul―. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que te sofocas sobre el peso de tus propias decisiones?

―Sí ―contestó luego de un momento―. Todo el tiempo, Bella.

Cuando salí de clases sin haber aprendido absolutamente nada me encaminé hacia uno de los bancos que había al aire libre para sentarme. Respiré profundamente y miré hacia adelante.

No podía seguir con esto. Había estado callando a mi conciencia por demasiado tiempo y ahora estaba pagando el precio. Lo que había dicho Enzo me había partido en dos y el remordimiento había comenzado.

Tomé mi móvil antes de marcar el número y llevarlo a mi oído.

Al tercer timbre, contestó.

―_¿Diga?_

―Hola, mamá.

―_¡Bella!_ ―el entusiasmo fue instantáneo―. _¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿por qué llamas? Nunca llamas a esta hora._

Sonreí cuando escuché el sonido de su agitación.

―Todo está bien, mamá. Yo sólo… te extraño.

―_Oh, cariño, yo también te extraño. ¿Cómo te está yendo por ahí? ¿las materias son complicadas?_

―Las materias están bien.

―_¿Y ahi alguien de quien me quieras hablar…?_

Sonreí ante su no-tan-sutil insinuación.

―No, mamá. No hay nadie.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

―_Cariño _―dijo entonces con voz calmada_―, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo sucede sólo por el tono de tu voz. ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Bella?_

Tomé aire y lo solté lentamente antes de responder:

―No creo que quiera seguir aquí, mamá.

Otro momento de silencio.

―_¿Por qué, cariño?_

Me mordí el labio, debatiéndome si podía sincerarme con Renée sin ser _demasiado_ sincera.

―Mamá, hay cosas que… no me gustan. Cosas que estoy haciendo pero con las que no estoy de acuerdo.

―_Bella, ¿estás bien?_ ―su voz se tornó alarmada en un segundo―. _Dime la verdad. Cariño, nadie te puede forzar a nada que no quieras hacer. Tu padre y yo estamos…_

―No, mamá. No ―la interrumpí―. Nadie me está forzando a hacer nada pero… estoy viendo cosas que no son correctas y, sin embargo, dejo que sucedan. Y, al parecer, mi conciencia no está muy contenta conmigo por eso ―suspiré―. Y es que, si hago algo al respecto, puedo hasta perder mi aceptación en Whitmore. Y no quiero decepcionarlos ―murmuré por último.

―_Bella, jamás nos decepcionaría algo que tú hicieras. No voy a mentir y decirte que no estoy volviéndome loca por lo que estás diciéndome –y ocultándome- pero… haz lo que te diga tu corazón, hija. Sé cómo eres y sé que harás lo correcto. Sólo te pido que te cuides y no te pongas en ningún tipo de peligro, ¿por favor? ¿me lo prometes?_

―Te lo prometo ―le dije, aunque sabía que era una mentira de mi parte.

―_A veces hay cosas que simplemente no funcionan. Así que si haces algo y pierdes tu plaza allí, vuelve a casa que pensaremos en otra cosa que te haga feliz._

Pasé el dorso de mi mano por mis húmedas mejillas.

―Gracias, mamá.

―_De nada, cariño. Sabes que aquí estoy para ti cuando lo necesites. Y si sucede algo, empacas y te vuelves en el primer vuelo, ¿me has entendido?_

―Sí, señora ―reí.

La conversación con mi madre me había dado ánimos. Algo iba a hacer y no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados; de eso estaba segura. También me había servido para darme cuenta de cuánta la extrañaba a ella y sus locuras.

Probablemente era hora de ponerme los pantalones de niña grande y ayudar a Enzo.

Y eso iba a hacer.

Volví al dormitorio para buscarlo y lo metí en mi bolso antes de volver a salir. Caroline había dicho que estarían en la biblioteca así que me dirigí hacia allí mientras intentaba hacer que mi corazón latiera normalmente.

Bonnie fue la primera en divisarme. Me sonrió y saludó con la mano. Luego, cuando vio que yo me acercaba con paso decidido hacia ellas, enarcó una ceja.

No le hice caso alguno y me planté enfrente de Elena.

―¿Necesitas algo? ―preguntó ella, levantando la mirada con expresión interrogante.

Rebusqué en mi bolso hasta que encontré el libro y lo saqué para depositarlo en la mesa, en frente de ella.

―Aquí lo tienes, Elena ―dije mientras volvía a enderezarme―. No me interesa tener problemas contigo ni con nadie más. Ahora sólo te pido algo a cambio: quiero que Damon Salvatore venga a hablar conmigo. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

.

.

―¿De qué ha ido todo eso, Bella? ―preguntó Bonnie mientras cruzábamos a través del campus. Ya era de noche y estaba tan oscuro como una boca de lobo pero debía entregar un trabajo en el departamento de Psicología y Bonnie se había ofrecido a acompañarme.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―le pregunté, intentando salirme por la tangente.

―¿A lo sucedido hoy en la biblioteca? ―ironizó a modo de pregunta―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Damon?

Iba a contestar cuando su móvil sonó. Lo miró y suspiró.

―Es Caroline. Debo irme. ¿Estarás bien?

―Sí, claro.

―Luego hablaremos de esto; no creas que te has salvado ―avisó, apuntándome con un dedo, mientras caminaba de espaldas antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse completamente.

Dejé le trabajo y emprendí el camino de vuelta mientras Me reprendía por no haber traído un abrigo conmigo; los días habían comenzado a ser más frescos y esa noche no era la excepción.

Fue cuando lo escuché que me detuve. Era el ruido de algo al quebrarse. Posiblemente de una rama.

―¿Hay alguien ahí? ―pregunté y recordé lo que había sucedido la última vez que había sucedido aquello. Me estremecí y sacudí la cabeza―. Estás paranoica, Bella ―murmuré mientras me volvía nuevamente, sólo para asustarme con los ojos azules de Damon Salvatore en frente de los míos―. ¡Dios mío! ―exclamé, llevándome una mano al pecho.

―¿Querías verme? ―preguntó él con su habitual postura relajada.

―¿Quieres matarme? ―pregunté, respirando profundo.

Damon enarcó una ceja.

―¿Es eso acaso una invitación?

―No, claro que no ―negué.

Chaqueó la lengua.

―Lástima ―se volvió y comenzó a caminar de regreso al edificio y yo me apresuré a seguirlo―. Elena dijo que querías hablar conmigo. ¿Qué sucede?

Miré a mí alrededor.

―No te preocupes; no hay nadie.

―¿Cómo…?

Señaló su propio oído mientras rodaba los ojos.

―Oh, claro. Yo… necesito un favor.

―Y ahora esto se pone interesante ―se volvió para enfrentarme nuevamente―. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré?

―¿Por qué me lo debes? ―salió más como una pregunta que otra cosa.

―¿_Yo_ te debo a _ti_? ―preguntó, divertido, como si la sola idea le causara gracia.

Levanté la barbilla, sintiéndome ligeramente altanera.

―Yo salvé a tu hermano.

―Tu _ayudaste_ a salvar a mi hermano.

―Pues sin mi ni siquiera _sabrían_ donde estaba Stefan ―suspiré―. Así que me deben una.

Damon me analizó por unos momentos más antes de preguntar:

―¿Qué quieres?

Bella soltó el aire que, no se había dado cuenta, estaba conteniendo.

―Gracias ―respondió―. Necesito sacar a un vampiro que está encerrado en el laboratorio.

―¿Hay otro?

―Sí. Está desde hace tiempo allí. Mucho tiempo.

―¿Qué entiendes tú por _mucho tiempo_?

―¿Casi un siglo?

Él enarcó una ceja.

―¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

No me gustaba aquello, me estaba incomodando su interrogatorio.

―¿Importa? Lo que quiero es que me ayudes a sacarlo de allí pero no pueden saber que fui yo ―suspiré―. Si ha estado casi un siglo ahí, habrá evidencia de que Enzo existió por mucho tiempo y sabrán que lo ayudaron a escapar aunque Wes no recuerde. Y sabrá que yo estaba al tanto de todo porque otros deben saberlo; él no puede estar solo en esta locura ―lo miré, buscando algún indicio de algo pero su expresión era inmutable―. ¿Me ayudarás?

―Muy bien ―se encogió de hombros y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

―_¿Así como así?_

―Así como así ―asintió con la cabeza―, pero…

Gruñí. Sabía que debía haber un pero en esto.

―… ven a tomar algo conmigo.

Silencio.

―_¿Qué?_

―Estoy aburrido y necesitas decirme más de tu pequeño plan.

―No bebo alcohol ―fue lo primero que dije.

―Vive un poco, Swan. Además, mañana no tienes clases.

Enarqué una ceja.

―¿Cómo sabes eso?

―¿Porque es fin de semana? ―dijo él con los ojos grandes y esa sonrisa de _lo-sé-todo_.

Y así fue como me encontré en un bar de los alrededores de Whitmore.

―Dos whiskys ―pidió Damon.

―No bebo ―repetí. Había bebido algunas cervezas pero eso era a lo máximo que llegaría. Él sólo rodó los ojos.

―Aquí tienes, guapo ―la mujer de detrás de la barra dejó las cosas en frente de nosotros sin siquiera dedicarme una mirada. ¿Por qué me parecía estar viviendo un _déjà vu_?

Damon le sonrió encantadoramente antes de deslizar uno de los vasos enfrente de mí y de ver que ella se fuera.

―¿Cuál es tu plan?

―Ah…

―No tienes uno, ¿verdad? ―preguntó sin preocupaciones.

―Habrá un fiesta ―conseguí sacar―. Una fiesta en la que Wes hará una demostración y estoy segura de que Enzo estará ahí. Ese sería el momento perfecto para sacarlo de allí.

―¿En frente de todos?

―Armaremos una conmoción, no lo sé pero conseguiré que algo suceda. Y tú sacarás a Enzo de ahí.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que él aprovechó para pedirse otro trago y luego dijo:

―¿Por qué no le pediste esto a San Stefan que te ayude? ―me miró con esa mirada condescendiente que había aprendido era tan de él―. Por lo que he escuchado, mi hermanito parece tener cierto agrado por ti.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Stefan.

―No sé de qué hablas ―contesté mientras recorría el borde de mi vaso con el dedo índice―. Stefan y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.

―Y eso te duele, ¿verdad?

Lo fulminé con la mirada, a lo que él se limitó a enarcar una ceja y beber otro trago. Lo imité; bebí el líquido de un solo trago y me arrepentí al instante cuando el ardor bajó por mi garganta hasta mi estómago.

Tosí sin poder contenerme hasta que sentí cómo él palmeaba mi espalda para que pasase.

―Claro que no lo hace ―tomé aire y espeté a través de dientes apretados. ¿Es que este hombre no podía ser más pomposo e irritante?―. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ni siquiera lo conozco.

―Tan fácil de enojar ―sonrió.

Suspiré y aparté el vaso de mí.

―¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

―Ya te he dicho que sí y ya tuve mi trago. Vámonos ―dejó billetes en la barra y se alejó sin esperarme si quiera.

Suspiré y lo seguí hacia afuera. No tenía mi móvil conmigo así que no sabía qué hora era pero estaba segura de que era cerca de medianoche. Había bajado la temperatura y, a pesar de que mi temperatura corporal había aumentado luego de aquel trago del infierno, yo seguía sin un abrigo. Me abracé a mí misma mientras caminaba hacia el auto de Damon y cuando abrí la puerta para subirme al asiento del copiloto algo cálido me envolvió de repente.

Damon había puesto su chaqueta de cuero en mis hombros.

Alcé la mirada, sorprendida, y él frunció el seño mientras su mano encontraba la puerta del auto.

―Súbete.

Parpadeé y me subí antes de que él cerrara la puerta y se subiera por su lado.

El viaje de vuelta fue silencioso como el primero hasta que su móvil comenzó a sonar. Él lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó.

―Stefan ―hubo un zumbido del otro lado―. Isabella está conmigo ―el zumbido pareció hacerse más frenético―. Le chupé la sangre y ahora voy a tirarla a un lado de la carretera ―dijo con ironía palpable, rodó los ojos y esperó. Su expresión se tornó dura―. ¿No tienes una novia de la cuál ocuparte? Adiós, hermanito ―cortó la comunicación y arrojó el móvil al salpicadero.

―¿Cómo lo haces? ―pregunté, verdaderamente impresionada y sin poder contenerme.

―¿El qué?

―Ver como la mujer que amas elige a tu hermano y aún así convivir con ellos.

Estaba casi completamente segura de que eso era el alcohol hablando. Un trago de algo fuerte y estaba perdida. No muy impresionante, Swan. Pensé que iba a ofenderse o mandarme al diablo pero, de algún modo, terminó sorprendiéndome y, más que nada, horrorizándome.

―¿Quién es Edward? ―preguntó. Me congelé por dentro y lo miré como si hubiera nombrado al diablo. Estaba segura que en ese momento yo debía parecerme a una caricatura―. ¿Qué? ¿de repente no tienes lengua?

―¿Cómo…?

―Eres charlatana cuando estás ebria ―dijo a modo de explicación.

¿Cuándo yo…? La fiesta. Debí haber hablado de Edward en la fiesta.

―¿Qué sabes sobre él?

―No mucho; sólo que era muy guapo para tus estándares.

―¿Sólo eso? ―pregunté, taladrándolo con la mirada.

―¿Debería saber más?

Sacudí la cabeza.

―No… no cambies de tema.

―No lo hago ―Damon se encogió de hombros―. Hablaré sobre Elena cuando hables sobre Edward. Lo justo es justo.

―Porque tú debes ser un vampiro que hace siempre lo justo ―resoplé. Él sólo sonrió.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, Stefan y Elena estaban esperándonos.

―¿Qué haces, Damon? ―preguntó Stefan en cuanto su hermano mayor bajó del auto.

―¿Trayendo a casa a tu nueva damisela en apuros?

Bajé del auto y caminé hasta quedarme a su lado sin dejar que su referencia me irritara. No me gustaba la tensión que había en el aire.

―Te pedí que te comportaras, Damon.

Damon no le respondió y se volvió hacia mí para quitarme su chaqueta con movimientos suaves.

―Te estoy hablando, Damon.

―Él no hizo nada malo, Stefan ―dije a la vez que me cruzaba de brazos. Era un alivio no sentir lo que usualmente sentía cuando Stefan estaba cerca, así que el poco enojo que había en mí debido a como trataba a su hermano era bienvenido―. Vino porque yo le pedí a Elena que lo llamara porque quería hablar con él.

―Ya oíste ―comentó Damon antes de fulminarlo con la mirada. Cabeceó en mi dirección antes de subir a su auto y marcharse. Cuando el ruido de las ruedas se alejó, me volví hacia los otros dos vampiros que quedaban.

―¿Cuál es tu problema? ―le pregunté a Stefan―. ¿Tratas así a tu propio hermano?

―Tú no sabes cómo son las cosas, Bella ―contestó él en tono calmado.

―¡Él salvó tu vida! ―exclamé, sorprendida por su actitud.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.

―Bella ―intervino Elena―, sería mejor que te alejaras de Damon. Él no es muy estable.

Parpadeé ante su declaración. ¿No era esta la muchacha que había estado confundida, que había pensado que lo amaba? Vaya manera de apreciarlo tenía.

Y tenía muchas ganas de decírselo allí, en ese momento. Pero como la cobarde que era no me atreví. Así que opté por tomar aire y decir:

―De verdad aprecio su preocupación pero a menos que les pida ayuda, apreciaría que no se metieran en mis asuntos.

Me di vuelta y comencé a caminar fuera del estacionamiento.

―Tú no lo conoces, Bella ―medio gritó Stefan detrás de mí. Me detuve y me volví para observarlo. Allí estaba, como cada vez que lo veía perfecto de pies a cabeza. Y sin embargo…

―Quizás ustedes tampoco ―respondí antes de volverme y marcharme sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _¡Uy, uy, uy! Hoy comencé a escribir y no me detuve hasta terminar el capítulo. ¿Qué piensan de Damon? ¿le hago justicia en su personalidad? Yo tengo mis dudas… ¡por fin se mencionó sobre lo que sucedió con el triángulo Stefan-Elena-Damon! ¡Y tuvimos el primer acercamiento Bamon!_

_Stefan ya no parece el caballero perfecto ante Bella y Caroline tan… ¡Caroline! ¿Qué opinan de Klaroline? ^^_

_**ACLARACIÓN: **__la Bella de Whitmore no es Kristen Stewart así que bórrenla de la mente. Kristen no está funcionando para mí últimamente. Ahora vuelvo a ver las películas y me quiero morir. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido elegida para interpretar a Bella? En fín… esta Bella es la de Crepúsculo: la novela gráfica. ¡Es tan linda! Siempre está peinada con algún detalle lindo en el pelo y se viste con mucha onda aunque no a la moda. Y tiene el cabello tan largo… lo que me preocupa un poco es que se parece algo a Elena jaja La Bella de la novela gráfica es la nueva chica de la portada. Suban a chequearla._

_Muchiiisimas gracias a __Cullen Lorena__, __Alexa S. Salvatore__, __lyzleermipasion__, __Vickyy Riddle__, __berta Salvatore,__Rosbell__, __Bella Salvatore, __DianaGaby1116__, __Yamii Salvatore, __Marissa MO__, __Danielle Franks__, __IssaSwanCullen__, __Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore__, __chovitap__, __Cobrizo Cullen__ y a los dos Guests que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. De verdad amé sus respuestas aunque sólo tres de ustedes entendieron lo del libro. ¡Deberían sentirse avergonzadas!_

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo y las invito a revisar Enemigo de mi Enemigo, mi otro crossover entre Twilight y The Originals. ¡No se lo pierdan! Tenemos Klella y Lejah a morir…_

_Espero sus comentarios y, como siempre, sepan disculpar cualquier error de ortografía y gramática._

_**XOXO**_


	6. El plan

.

_**6**_

_**El plan**_

.

.

―¿Una fiesta? ―volví a preguntar por segunda vez. Ya había acabado la sesión con Enzo y el doctor Maxfield me había detenido para decirme que en dos semanas se celebraría la reunión de Augustine.

―Algo así, sí ―respondió Wes mientras limpiaba algo en el fregadero―. Somos una sociedad secreta, Isabella. Si bien existimos, la mayoría de las financiaciones van derecho a las carreras que Whitmore tiene como públicas. Así que todos los años hacemos una reunión, una demostración de nuestro trabajo para que la gente interesada nos apoye y financie.

―¿Y la gente lo hace? ―pregunté mientras me imaginaba a mí en esa situación. Estaba segura de que correría para la dirección opuesta en cuanto me lo dijeran.

Wes sonrió con una expresión entre seria y divertida.

―Te sorprendería cuánta gente quiere ser inmortal, Isabella.

―¿Eso es que les promete? ―pregunté, ofuscada―. ¿Inmortalidad? Porque si es así, lo único que tienen que hacer es convertirse en vampiros.

―Pero ellos no quieren ser monstruos.

Y mira quien lo dice, pensé para mí misma.

―Pero no ―continuó él sin ver mi expresión o sin darle importancia―. Sabes qué es lo que busco. En unos años podremos curar el cáncer. Incluso el HIV. ¿Cuánta gente puede decir eso? ―preguntó retóricamente con una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta y esperar para que yo saliera.

―Sólo usted y Dios, supongo ―murmuré antes de salir de allí―. Que tenga buenas noches, doctor.

―Igualmente, Isabella.

Aquello estaba saliéndose de las manos. ¿Además de torturar también comerciaban con los vampiros?

―¡Bella! ―la voz de Caroline hizo que me diera vuelta unos minutos después mientras ella venía trotando hacia a mí, toda rubia con su ropa a la moda y el cabello rizado flotando detrás de ella―. ¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó cuando estuvo a mi lado y las dos comenzamos a caminar hacia los dormitorios―. Te he estado buscando toda la tarde.

―Estaba… trabajando.

―Oh ―pude ver cómo se incomodaba al recordar de qué se trataba mi trabajo.

―¿Para qué me buscabas? ―pregunté, intentando cambiar de tema.

―Oh, sí. Quería saber qué sucedió con Damon, al final. Él no quiso decirnos nada ni a Elena ni a mí. Mucho menos a Stefan ―rodó lo ojos―. A veces Damon puede comportarse como un burro.

Recordé la noche anterior; la discusión con Stefan y Elena y me pregunté si Caroline estaba al tanto de ello. Por su expresión y sus palabras, parecía que no.

―Eso creo.

―Así que…

―Así que, ¿qué?

Caroline suspiró dramáticamente.

―No me hagas sacártelo con cuchara, Swan.

Me reí por la analogía.

―No sucedió nada ―le respondí, al final―. Le pedí ayuda y él decidió ayudarme. Y luego fuimos por unos tragos.

Caroline detuvo sus pasos y se volvió para enfrentarme.

―¿Unos tragos? ―preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

―Sí. Unos tragos ―repetí, algo irritada. ¿Era tan difícil entenderlo?

―_Huh_ ―murmuró ella antes de volver a ponerse en marcha―. Ten cuidado con Damon, Bella. Él puede ser muy encantador cuando quiere ―comentó mientras abría la puerta de nuestro dormitorio. Elena y Bonnie ya estaban adentro, al parecer, ordenando sus cosas― pero…

―¿Quién puede ser encantador cuando quiere? ―preguntó Bonnie.

―Damon ―contestó Caroline sin pestañear siquiera.

Rodé los ojos mientras dejaba mi bolso sobre mi cama, bien consciente de que Elena no se había dado vuelta ni un instante desde que Caroline y yo habíamos entrado a la habitación.

Escuché a Bonnie resoplar.

―Esa es la ironía del siglo.

Sonreí a pesar de mí misma y en ese momento la habitación dio vueltas a mi alrededor. Caí sentada sobre mi cama, intentando mantenerme erguida y cerrando los ojos por unos momentos.

―¿Bella? ―preguntó Caroline.

Abrí los ojos y mi visión se había establecido nuevamente. Bonnie estaba a mi lado.

―¿Estás bien, Bella? ―preguntó con el seño fruncido.

―Sí. Sólo fue un mareo.

―¿Has comido algo hoy?

―Mmm. Creo que no.

Caroline suspiró audiblemente y sacudió la cabeza.

―No hagas idioteces como esas. Traeremos algo de comida. ¿Te gusta el sushi?

―Estoy bien, Caroline, y no; no me gusta el sushi ―le dije mientras me ponía de pie y mi mundo continuaba sin cambiar de posición―. Agarraré algo para comer más tarde. Primero quiero darme un baño.

―No estaba preguntándote si querías comida ―resopló Caroline antes de agarrar su bolso nuevamente y dirigirse hacia la puerta―. ¿Vienes, Bonnie?

―Sí ―Bonnie me sonrió antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta con Caroline.

Y eso nos dejaba a Elena y a mí solas.

Y eso sí que era incómodo.

Así que me dediqué a buscar ropa interior limpia en mis cajones y una blusa y shorts cómodos para ponerme luego de bañarme.

―Deberías esperar hasta después de comer para bañarte ―comentó Elena, de repente, en voz alta. Se había dado vuelta y estaba doblando uno de sus pantalones mientras me observaba―. Así tus niveles de glucosa se estabilizan un poco. No queremos que te caigas en la ducha y te rompas algo.

―Oh, sí ―murmuré con las cejas enarcadas. Luego sonreí un poco―. Ya hablas como una doctora.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

―Sí, supongo que las clases han estado haciendo mella en mí ―comentó con ligereza. Y luego de otro corto momento de incomodidad la escuché suspirar―. Escucha, Bella, quería disculparme por lo de anoche. Estabas en lo cierto; no estábamos en lugar de meter las narices en tus decisiones, ¿sí? ―dijo mientras doblaba una pierna sobre su cama y se sentaba sobre el colchón.

»―Y, además de eso, somos compañeras de dormitorio y no quiero que las cosas estén tensas entre nosotras porque no somos solo nosotras aquí. También están Bonnie y Caroline y me he dado cuenta de que te han tomado afecto así que… ―se encogió de hombros.

―Está bien ―asentí antes de morderme el labio y cruzarme de brazos―. Pero yo no tengo nada en tu contra Elena; yo no fui la que empezó nada.

―Lo sé ―asintió ella mientras su cabello oscuro se deslizaba sobre su hombro― y lo entiendo. Pero entiéndeme tú a mí, Bella. Y voy a ser honesto contigo al respecto; no me gusta la forma en que miras a Stefan. Ni la forma en que él te trata.

―No me trata ni lo miro de forma diferente ―protesté débilmente.

―Es lo que yo veo ―respondió ella mientras se encogía de hombros pero aún sin desmentirme. Se levantó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones―. Pero quería que esto quedara claro entre nosotras porque tampoco quiero malos entendidos. Stefan me ama, Bella. Y yo lo amo. Y hemos pasado por suficientes cosas juntos para saber que lo nuestro es verdadero. Yo sólo no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones ―comentó con voz grave pero con expresión suave. Era como si me tuviera lástima, como si me comprendiera. Luego medio sonrió antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

»―Disfruta de tu cena, y si alguna de las chicas pregunta dónde estoy, diles que tenía cosas que hacer ―abrió la puerta pero se detuvo para volver a mirarme―. Oh. Y Bella, respecto a Damon. No es que no lo queramos aunque admito que es difícil de llegar a conocer. Es sólo que todos nosotros tenemos nuestras razones para hablar como hablamos de él. Deberías tener en cuenta eso ―y con eso la puerta se cerró y Elena desapareció.

.

.

―Isabella, ella es Dianne Simmons; vicepresidenta del consejo. Tú la ayudarás a planear el evento ―el doctor Maxfield me presentó a la señora morena que nos había estado mirando desde que habíamos entrado. Sonrió un poco y extendió su mano para que yo la tomase―. Dianne, ella es Isabella Swan. Mi nueva practicante.

Mi estómago se retorció al recordar quién había sido la anterior pero de alguna manera conseguí que mi sonrisa no se borrara del todo.

―Un placer ―respondí.

―Bueno, señoras, las dejo. Alguien está llamándome por ahí ―y el doctor se dirigió hacia otro hombre vestido de traje negro, que parecía tener un seño fruncido y perpetuo en su expresión.

―Es un placer conocerte, Isabella. Wes nos ha hablado del maravilloso trabajo que has estado haciendo con nuestro invitado Lorenzo.

¿Invitado? ¿de verdad? ¿llamaban a Enzo invitado? ¿_invitado_?

Sonreí mientras rogaba que mi rostro no me traicionara.

―Esto ha sido una gran oportunidad para mí y mi carrera, incluso cuando recién la he empezado.

La vi asentir distraídamente mientras entrábamos a una oficina y se ponía a rebuscar entre los cajones.

―Ten ―me dio una libreta y una bolígrafo―. Todos los que formamos parte de Augustine somos ocho personas. Nueve si te incluimos. Los invitados son veintisiete y están contados aunque todavía no hemos mandado las invitaciones.

―¿Entonces cómo saben si vendrán?

―Oh, créeme, cariño. Vendrán.

Nos sentamos enfrentadas en el escritorio y ella comenzó a dictarme lo necesario para el buffet que se ofrecería esa noche.

―¿Cómo te decidiste por esta carrera? ―preguntó ella con tono distraído en algún punto.

―Vivo ―tomé aire―… vivo en un pequeño pueblo de Washington, señora. Allí siempre llueve y está nublado. Son raras las ocasiones en las que sale el sol ―observé mi letra en el papel, tratando de decidir qué podía decirle a la señora Simmons sin que la palabra _Forks_ saliera de mis labios―. Hubo ataques hace algunos años. Reportes de personas desaparecidas y encontraron varios cadáveres drenados de sangre con… laceraciones en forma de mordidas en algunas partes.

―¿Y sólo con eso te diste cuenta de que había otro tipo de vida allí afuera? ―preguntó, entonces, con tono incrédulo.

_No. Me di cuenta cuando mi novio me dijo que era un vampiro,_ pensé con cierto sarcasmo en mi mente. Pero no le dije nada y me limité a preguntar mientras observaba la lista:

―Pensé que redactaríamos las invitaciones.

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos y pude sentir sus ojos clavados en mí. ¿Sospecharía algo? Yo creía que sí pero no levanté la mirada en ningún momento para averiguarlo.

Luego de unos segundos, contestó:

―No, yo soy la que se hace cargo de eso.

Luego de terminar con eso y de darme los números telefónicos del _catering_ ―porque sí, yo me iba a hacer cargo de eso―, volvimos a la planta baja donde el doctor Maxfield aún nos esperaba.

En cuanto la señora Simmons lo vio una sonrisa grande se apoderó de su severa expresión y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que ella sonreía demasiado al rededor de él.

Hice una mueca de disgusto al darme cuenta de la situación y traté de no pensar en que el doctor Maxfield podría ser su hijo.

Pero yo no estaba en posición para juzgar a nadie.

Cada muerto con su degollado, ¿no?

―¿Nos vamos? ―preguntó el doctor. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de otra cosa; él no me dejaba ir ni venir sola de los lugares que concernían a la sociedad de Augustine. Definitivamente no confiaba en mí. Qué pobre trabajo estaba haciendo yo, entonces, en ganar su confianza―. ¿Isabella?

―Oh, sí ―parpadeé―. Vamos ―me volví hacia Dianne sin verla en realidad―. Me encargaré de que todo esté perfecto para el evento. Si necesitan algo más, no dude en ponerse en contacto conmigo y veré en lo que puedo ayudar.

El fantasma de una sonrisa asomó en los labios de la mujer y asintió brevemente antes de marcharnos.

―Espero que Dianne no haya sido muy dura contigo ―comentó el doctor Maxfield mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

―No, no lo fue. Ella sólo fue…

―¿Algo intensa? ―ofreció él.

―Sí.

Él sonrió.

―Dianne perdió a su familia en… una extraña masacre en Illiñolis.

―¿Extraña?

―La autopsia reveló que sus cuerpos estaban drenados de sangre y tenían laceraciones hechas por lo que se detectó eran dientes.

Mis pies se detuvieron para observarlo.

―Vampiros ―dije, deduciéndolo.

―Exacto. Así que, puedes imaginarte, ella es muy leal a nuestra causa.

―Puedo imaginarlo ―murmuré mientras reanudaba los pasos―. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, doctor?

―Claro ―asintió.

―¿Por qué me ofreció la práctica a mi?

No me miró mientras fruncía el seño y enlazaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

―No es poco común, Isabella, que busquemos nuevos miembros. Sangre fresca por así decirlo ―sonrió fugazmente a su propia broma. A mí no me causó ninguna gracia―. Además de que el trabajo de tu abuelo fue excepcional con nosotros, también nos motivó tu elección de carrera. Y la predisposición con la que has estado trabajando ha sido excelente, también.

―Muchas gracias, señor. ¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

―Por supuesto.

―¿Por qué la sociedad es llamada _Augustine_?

Él volvió a sonreír.

―Porque Augustine fue el primer miembro y fundador de la sociedad ya hace poco más de cien años. Luego llegaron los otros y gracias a sus lealtades y trabajo la sociedad aún existe hoy en día. La lealtad es algo que esperamos de todos nuestros miembros, Isabella ―comentó de repente, con aire solemne.

No sabía qué decir así que sólo asentí con la cabeza y fijé mi mirada delante de nosotros.

―¿Ha habido muchos?

―Los suficientes, sí. De hecho, escuché que eres compañera de dormitorio de Elena Gilbert.

―¿Sí? ―salió más como una pregunta que una afirmación. Levanté el rostro para mirarlo con curiosidad.

―Bueno, su padre, Grayson Gilbert, fue parte de la sociedad y mi mentor en mis primeros años. Así como tú eres mi aprendiz ahora. La sociedad está decidiendo si abordar el tema con la señorita Gilbert. Y, si lo hacemos, esperamos que tú, siendo su compañera de dormitorio, puedas ayudarnos.

―Claro.

Sabía que algo así podría suceder pero el hecho de que Elena fuera un vampiro y su padre haya sido miembro de la sociedad… era muy parecido al karma. Pero Elena jamás podría aceptar aquello por esa misma razón. Si la sociedad se enterara de que había más vampiros en Whitmore…

Y en ese momento sonó mi móvil. Casi solté un suspiro de alivio al ver que el mensaje de la pantalla era de mi madre.

―Lo siento, doctor. Tengo una reunión de estudios.

―Ve, entonces. No quiero retenerte. Hasta luego, señorita Swan.

.

.

―Espero que sea algo importante porque estaba en medio de un buen trago ―dijo Damon mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba del otro lado de la mesa.

En vez de quedarme en la barra como antes había decidido por una de las mesas que estaban en el centro del lugar, en la parte de atrás, en una esquina solitaria pero lejos de la ventana y lejos de ojos curiosos.

―¿Haces otra cosa además de beber alcohol? ―le pregunté mientras seguía mirando la carta del menú que el camarero me había dado un minuto atrás. Damon me había hecho esperar veinte minutos más de lo pactado. Cosa que no me avergonzaba sino que me enervaba. Pero si quería su ayuda…

―Sí ―contestó―. Bebo sangre.

Rodé los ojos y lo miré por primera vez en la noche. El hombre era hermoso. No increíblemente perfecto pero era _hermoso_.

Y prácticamente tenía la palabra _problema_ tatuada en la frente.

―No importa ―suspiré, depositando el menú sobre la mesa e inclinándome hacia adelante―. La Sociedad hará un tipo de reunión dentro de dos semanas donde el doctor Maxfield hará una demostración para los invitados.

―¿Qué tipo de demostración? ―preguntó él con los párpados entrecerrados.

Entreabrí los labios para contestarle cuando él apartó su mirada de mí y la dirigió hacia mi costado. Me volví para ver al camarero de pie al lado de la mesa.

―¿Ya eligieron lo que van a ordenar? ―me preguntó.

―Oh, sí ―repasé nuevamente el menú con rapidez y decidí no arriesgarme mucho―. Una hamburguesa completa con patatas fritas.

―¿Y para tomar?

―Una limonada, por favor.

Se volvió hacia Damon.

―Lo mismo que ella ―dijo él, sorprendiéndome por el hecho de que estaba ordenando comida y no licor―. Y una cerveza.

El muchacho se fue y Damon enarcó una ceja en mi dirección.

―¿Limonada?

―Soy intolerante a la cafeína ―le expliqué mientras me encogía de hombros―. De todas formas, te estaba diciendo sobre la reunión. Ellos necesitan que los financien así que para eso hacen una demostración todos los años.

―¿De _qué_?

―Sobre Enzo, me imagino.

―Enzo es el que… está ahí adentro, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza.

―Maxfield experimenta con él y por lo que vi con cualquier otro vampiro que caiga en sus manos por sus habilidades de sanación. Quiere inventar una cura para el cáncer, la leucemia y todo ese tipo de enfermedades.

Damon asintió lentamente con la cabeza y en ese momento volvió el camarero y depositó nuestros pedidos en frente de nosotros antes de volver a retirarse.

La boca se me hizo agua ante el olorcillo que despedía el pan tibio de la hamburguesa así que la preparé mientras le ponía el aderezo al pan y luego tomaba un buen mordisco. Cerré los ojos mientras masticaba y saboreaba la mezcla de los diferentes alimentos. Cuando abrí los ojos Damon estaba con los codos sobre la mesa y su hamburguesa delante de su rostro, masticando lentamente mientras me miraba con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa petulante.

Me ruboricé y escondí un poco el rostro de su mirada.

―Lo siento ―murmuré mientras me daba cuenta qué panorama divertido le había proporcionado.

Él se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Yo hice lo mismo.

Mientras lo hacía me di cuenta que él también apreciaba el silencio en el que estábamos mientras comía y de vez en cuando tomaba un trago de su cerveza. Yo no había encontrado otra persona así además de Charlie.

Suspiré.

―¿Qué?

Parpadeé.

―¿Qué de qué?

―Suspiraste ―dijo él―. Muy audiblemente.

―Hmm. ¿Lo siento?

―¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué lo siento? ―pregunté, algo perdida. ¿De qué hablaba este hombre?

―No ―rodó los ojos―. ¿Por qué suspiraste?

―Oh ―abrí los ojos sorprendida por una pregunta tan… simple―. Sólo estaba pensando en mi padre. Y en cuánto lo extraño ―expliqué patéticamente mientras me daba cuenta cuán lamentable me oía.

Damon sólo continuó masticando.

Tomé un trago de mi limonada, dejando que el sabor cítrico bañara mi paladar.

―Es el _sheriff_, ¿verdad? ―preguntó luego de un minuto.

―¿Cómo…? ―empecé cuando me acordé de la pequeña investigación que él había hecho sobre mí―. Sí ―terminé por confirmar. Él sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

―¿Tu madre?

―Ella vive en Florida con su nuevo marido.

―¿Te molesta que se haya casado de nuevo?

―No ―negué con la cabeza antes de tomar otro sorbo de limonada―. ¿Por qué debería molestarme? Es su vida y puede hacer con ella lo que quiera ―medio sonreí antes de mirarlo―. ¿Qué hay de ti? Apuesto a que tu vida es más interesante que la mía.

―Claro que lo es.

Me reí pero luego de un silencio me di cuenta de que él no hablaría.

―No vas a decir nada, ¿verdad?

―Nop.

―Está bien ―asentí, dándome cuenta de que nos habíamos terminado de hablar del tema que nos concernía―. Quiero sacar a Enzo de allí y, para eso, pensé que sería una buena idea de que fuera durante la fiesta.

―¿Quieres hacerlo ahí enfrente de todos? ―peguntó con una ceja enarcada.

―Podríamos empezar un fuego, Damon.

―Hmm. Ya se la respuesta a esa sugerencia: no. ¿La siguiente?

Parpadeé nuevamente. Ese vampiro sí que era cortante.

―¿Por qué no?

―Nuestro enemigo número uno es el fuego, Isabella. O el sol. Es lo mismo.

Suspiré mientras quitaba un mechón de mi cabello de mi rostro.

―Está bien. No fuego. Entendido. Pero ese no es el problema. El problema es, ¿cómo puedo hacerte entrar? Tendrás que estar ahí porque seguramente Enzo estará encadenado o encerrado. Y es demasiado débil, de todas maneras.

―¿Cómo lo alimentan?

―Según sé le dan un vaso de sangre por día.

―No lo suficiente para tener fuerzas pero sí para que sobreviva ―asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las manos con una de las servilletas de papel.

―Sí ―confirmé mientras me removía inquieta en mi asiento, muy consciente de que estábamos hablando de uno de los de su clase.

―¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Isabella? ―se adelantó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados por encima de la superficie de la mesa, sus ojos increíblemente azules se clavaron en los míos―. ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida por un vampiro que no significa nada?

―¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ―le pregunté, estupefacta por la naturaleza de su pregunta.

―Seguir con lo que estás haciendo ―dijo a modo de sugerencia―. Sigue con tu carrera y con las prácticas de Maxfield y olvídate de Enzo. Por lo visto ha estado ahí desde hace tanto tiempo ya que quizás no vale la pena ya liberarlo en un mundo que él no conoce.

Dejé que sus palabras llegaran a mí, absorbiendo su tono de voz.

―¿Hablas en serio? ―pregunté en un siseo mientras me adelantaba en mi asiento, tomando la misma posición que él―. ¿Crees que voy a poder ser _capaz_ de voltear el rostro cuando veo lo que le están haciendo? _Sí_, él ha estado ahí hace ya casi un siglo y _sí_, quizás sea difícil volver a integrarlo al mundo pero _no voy a abandonarlo ahí_.

»―¿Cómo crees que te sentirías si estuvieras tanto tiempo atrapado? Lo tienen en una celda como un animal, como un monstruo cuando los verdaderos monstruos son los que están afuera, jugando a ser Dios. Así que _sí_, voy a hacerlo. Voy a liberarlo con o sin tu ayuda ―me puse de pie mientras intentaba calmarme, aun con el rostro caliente y tomé mis cosas antes de depositar el suficiente dinero sobre la mesa. Suspiré y lo miré―. Aunque con tu ayuda sería todo mucho más fácil. Que tengas buenas noches, Damon.

Me alejé saliendo al exterior y tomando aire cuando la brisa golpeó mi rostro. Lo había perdido de verdad allí adentro. Y seguramente había destruido cualquier posibilidad -que ya era mínima- de que él me ayudara.

―Tonta, tonta ―murmuré mientras golpeaba suavemente mi frente con mi mano derecha―, tonta.

_Bueno,_ pensé para mí misma. _Lo hecho, hecho está._

Tomé aire nuevamente antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a mi auto. Le quité la alarma antes de abrir la puerta del conductor y meterme dentro. Bajé la ventanilla porque la brisa era exquisita a esa hora temprana de la noche y estaba por encender el motor cuando escuché que la otra puerta se cerraba firmemente

Me sobresalté y mi corazón dio un tumbo mientras me atragantaba con el mismo aire.

―Tranquila ahí ―dijo Damon mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

―¿Qué haces en mi auto?

―Te acompaño de vuelta. Es tarde para estar sola por las calles.

Lo miré con los ojos grandes, parpadeando, antes de volver mi vista hacia enfrente y volver a posarla en él.

―No puedo traerte de regreso ―le dije. Probablemente sonaba estúpida pero así eran las cosas.

Era obvio, ¿no? Era _yo_ la que conducía en _mi_ auto. Si él venía conmigo, tendría que volverse caminando todo el trayecto. Que no eran sólo unas cuadras.

―Lo sé.

―No voy a darte mi auto ―le avisé antes de que pudiera ocurrírsele alguna idea.

―Soy un vampiro ―resopló―. Creo que puedo caminar en el medio de la noche sin que alguien me sorprenda. Créeme, ellos serán los sorprendidos. Ahora, conduce antes de que me arrepienta.

_¿Antes de que se arrepienta?_ ¿quería eso decir de que aún me ayudaría aun después de esa pequeña explosión que había tenido?

Una lenta sonrisa amenazaba con formarse en mis labios.

Damon se acomodó en el asiento y volvió la cabeza para observarme con las cejas enarcadas en una expresión que claramente decía: _¿a qué esperas?_

―Ponte el cinturón ―balbuceé mientras yo lo abrochaba a mí alrededor.

―Soy un vampiro ―repitió en tono apático, como si pensara que yo era estúpida.

―Y a mí no me interesa. Soy hija de un _sheriff_, lo que significa que crecí respetando las leyes de tránsito. Ahora, abróchate el cinturón o no encenderé el auto.

Rodó lo ojos y lo abrochó a su alredor.

―¿Fue tan difícil?

―Sólo conduce ―espetó.

Mientras encendía el motor y salía del estacionamiento hacia la carretera, sonreía al pensar que Damon se ponía de mal humor cuando uno le ganaba en su propio juego.

Mal perdedor.

―Entonces… ¿vas a ayudarme?

―Sí, Isabella. Te ayudaré ―un momento de silencio―. Soy miembro del Consejo de las familias fundadoras en Mystic Falls.

―Lo sé ―asentí con la cabeza―. El consejo que caza vampiros. ¿No te parece algo irónico?

―Podría enviar una carta a ese tal Maxfield diciendo que el consejo quiere formar parte de las investigaciones ―dijo él, ignorándome por completo―. Que debido al historial de Mystic Falls con vampiros, a veces aparecen algunos. Y en caso de atraparlos, podríamos enviarlos para que ellos estudien.

―Eso ―comenté después de un momento―… eso podría funcionar. Pero, ¿el Consejo de verdad sabría sobre las investigaciones de Maxfield? No podemos arriesgarnos a que _de verdad_ quieran financiarlo.

―Esa es la parte complicada pero pensaré en algo. Déjamelo a mí.

―Está bien ―murmuré, buscando algo que parecía escapar de mi mente―. ¡Espera! ―exclamé―. ¿Era el padre de Elena parte del Consejo? ―le pregunté, echando un vistazo en su dirección y atisbando un fruncimiento en su seño antes de volver mi mirada hacia la carretera.

―Sí. Los Gilbert son una de las familias fundadoras. ¿Por qué?

―Hoy el doctor Maxfield me ha dicho que la sociedad está considerando en acercarse a Elena para hacerla un miembro más.

―Elena es un vampiro.

―Gracias por decir lo obvio ―rodé los ojos―. Ya lo sé. Pero Maxfield también dijo que Grayson Gilbert fue también un miembro de Augustine. Fue él quien lo tomó como su practicante cuando empezó.

Un momento de silencio nos rodeó, sólo interrumpido por la luz del salpicadero que bañaba nuestros rostros.

―¿Le has dicho a Elena sobre esto?

―No ―murmuré mientras hacía una mueca―. No me pareció apropiado y no sé cómo reaccionará. Pero, tampoco quiero que los primeros en decírselo sean ellos. Ya sabes, siendo ella lo que es y todo eso… ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

―Haz lo que quieras ―dijo después de unos instantes―. No me importa.

¿De verdad creía este hombre que no me daba cuenta cuánto en verdad le importaba? ¿Era tan obvio para todos los demás o solamente para mí porque mi corazón también estaba roto en mil pedazos? Por su dignidad, deseé que fuera sólo yo la que veía a través de su fachada arrogante y dura.

Seguí conduciendo y ninguno de los dos volvimos a hablar hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento de Whitmore.

―¿Cómo es que estás afuera a esta hora de la noche? ―preguntó mientras bajábamos del auto.

―Las puertas se cierran definitivamente a las once de la noche. Apenas son las diez ―contesté con cansancio mientras caminábamos por el estacionamiento que estaba desierto de personas. Me había despertado muy temprano aquel día. Cuando llegamos a las puertas principales me volví a él―. No tienes que seguir; hasta aquí está bien.

De alguna manera me sentí extrañamente protectora sobre él y no quería que viera a Elena más de lo necesario porque si yo tuviera que convivir con Edward… me destruiría. Y eso sin contar que yo no tenía una hermana por la que él me hubiera dejado.

Así que se detuvo a mi lado y escaneó los alrededores antes de volver a poner su mirada en mí con una intensidad que pensé que me quemaría.

Me removí sobre mis pies, incómoda.

―Entonces… ―y sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos.

Fue sorpresivo y también una explosión de sensaciones que creí que jamás volvería a experimentar en mi vida.

Pero por encima de todas las cosas, fue _caliente_.

El interior de su boca era húmeda y caliente y mientras delineaba mi labio inferior con su lengua para hacer que abriera los míos sentí que aquel fuego se extendía por mis venas.

Gemí en su boca y mis rodillas se debilitaron, amenazando con dejar de sostenerme, cuando él cruzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para sostenerme presionada contra su cuerpo duro. Sentí su lengua en el interior de mi boca, rápida, húmeda y experta que me quitaba el aliento.

Y así como empezó, terminó.

Me alejó suave pero firmemente de él, estabilizándome sobre mis pies. Intenté recuperar el aliento, con las mejillas rojas y su mirada estaba clavada en mi rostro.

Estudiaba mi expresión.

―Ve a dormir, Isabella. Estás cansada ―dijo pero no sin suavidad. Se dio media vuelta y lo vi alejarse, caminando, mientras yo trataba de que mi loco corazón no se saliera de mi pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong>_ Después de más de un mes me digno actualizar. Pero, ¿valió la pena hacerlo? Espero que sí._

_El libro. El bendito libro. Bueno, ya que aun hasta el día de hoy me preguntan sobre el libro, les contaré: el libro que Stefan le regaló a Bella en el cuarto capítulo de Whitmore fue el mismo libro que él le prestó a Elena en los primeros capítulos de la primera temporada como una excusa para acercarse a ella y hablarle. Imagínense que a Elena eso no le hizo ninguna gracia ya que tenía un valor afectivo muy grande para su relación con él._

_Eso era todo. ¿Iluminé sus vidas?_

**_Muchas gracias a _**chovitap, Cobrizo Cullen, Bella Salvatore, lyzleermipasion, Cullen-21-gladys, MaryDelgado, IssaSwanCullen, Danielle Franks, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore _y_ Rosbell _por sus reviews en el último capítulo y a lo largo de la historia._

_Posiblemente antes de que termine el año actualizaré nuevamente así que hasta entonces… _

_**XOXO**_


End file.
